


Eight Days of Falling in Love with Him

by orphan_account



Category: Disney - All Media Types, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: (i imagined louis about 5 inches shorter in this), A lot of kissing, Aladdin!Zayn, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Bottom Louis, Disney World & Disneyland, I UPDATE EVERY WEDNESDAY, Liam and Zayn are barely together tbh, Liam is a cast member, M/M, Niall and Gemma are engaged btw, Peter Pan!Louis, Rimming, Tiny Louis, Top Harry, Who doesnt, anyway, bc they are, but i thought it should be tagged, but they don't know, idek what else to put, if u want me to specifically tag something tell me n i shall, like he just always wants to eat ice cream, louis has a weird thing for ice cream btw, niall is a piece of shit who ruins special moments, ok, omg there are just a LOT of tags, photographer!harry, sorry if u not about that, who cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These are our new friends, they've been quite behaved waiting to meet you! There is a photographer in the bunch, so you will get to show off your bravery skills mate!" Peter's eyes lit up at the mention of a photographer.</p><p>"Ooo!" He shrieked, clapping his hands together and Harry couldn't deny that it was the cutest thing he had seen all day. "I love to play with photographers! They're lots of fun."</p><p>Harry's family giggled and he willed the heat in his cheeks to go away as Peter took them all in. </p><p>**</p><p>Harry Styles takes an eight day trip to Disney World to build a photography portfolio to be a Disney campaign photographer, he accidentally falls in love with Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface/Day One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered fic, I always write my fics as huge oneshots but I wanted give this a shot???
> 
> This is a prompt I thought of four years ago when I first started writing my own fics but never wrote because I was afraid I wouldn't do it justice. But god damn it I got the idea when I finished middle school and now i'm a high graduate and im a fucking grown ass women, its time i wrote it.
> 
> It may be like 10 chapters???? the "chatper amount" is ahonestly a guestimate, i just honest the lil ? sign so. Maybe more, maybe less. ight leggo.
> 
> Also, Im gonna be updating every wednesday but dont hold that agaisnt me pls

The bed was getting way too hot, the way it does when you haven't shuffled about in too long. Harry flipped on his left shoulder, humming happily as his overheated body was greeted with the cold side of the pillow and chilled sheets. He creeped one eye open, the one that wasn't pressed into his pillow, sunlight soaking through his thin curtains, giving the room a yellow haze, Britain's once-in-a-blue-moon sunrise making the room feel warm and golden. 

Sighing, he grumpily shoved the blankets off himself, knowing he needed to be up fifteen minutes ago and packed yesterday evening. His family planned a trip to Walt Disney World without him and then last minute, as in two days ago, texted him to pack and be ready for the flight on Thursday afternoon. He groggily picked himself up and shuffled to the bathroom, taking a lazy shower, not even truly cleaning himself up because he knew that once he got out off the plane and was coated in recycled air and stress he would have to take another shower at the hotel.

After his teeth were brushed and his long hair tied into a bun, he pulled his act together- determinedly putting the new "We Love Disney" soundtrack on loudly through his flat. Floating through his room to the tune of Tori Kelly, looking like the actual Disney Princess he truly is. 

He grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed in his brightly colored sport shorts, black skinny jeans, random assortments of denim shorts, and all his weird indie tank tops. He put in a nice outfit, just in case, and a few nice pairs of boots but of course adding his neon yellow Nike sneakers. 

Once he deemed himself prepared and his bag's zipper was screaming to hold everything inside, he texted his mother. 

_what time is the flight??_

_2pm be there at 12. love u_

It was only ten, he officially had two hours to kill. Sorting through his photos on his Canon, he realized his SD card was full and upon closer examination, his most-used lens has a crack in the front. Guess that's how he was spending his two hours.

 

** 

 

Sitting in the airport terminal waiting for the thin blonde behind the counter to call for boarding, Harry decided that going to Disney he couldn't go unprepared... it was just not cool. So he went on Spotify, grateful for his new subscription to Premium, and followed a few Spotify Disney Playlists, connecting to the free Wi-Fi the airport offered to make them available on Airplane mode. 

It consumed quite a bit of time, Gemma hovering over his shoulder and directing him to which playlists looked the least sketchy and the best quality.

He had suspicions that the whole trip was actually his sister's idea, no doubt his mother mentioning it in passing only for Gemma to adopt the idea and soar with it. 

His mum sat quietly reading a novel, Robin on his new iPhone 6 next to her, his glasses sitting on the very edge of his nose -threatening to tip off as he answered his emails from co-workers and clients. He didn't really know what Robin did but was just grateful whatever it was supported his mom, Anne, quite well. 

Last Christmas his step-dad gave him a bunch of new camera equipment so it must be a fairly well-off gig. He didn't have any interest in asking what it was if he was honest with himself. 

Harry himself was a freelance photographer, he barely got any gigs but when he did they were high paying and covered his rent for the month, and he had plenty of cash to do as he pleased for a good while. He'd be lying if he hadn't fallen into a funk a few times of not getting any calls for his work, but his mum and Robin were always willing to help him out. Bless them.

Often he just did jobs like photo shoots for fresh University students, taking photos to signify the entrance of their adult life, he's done a few weddings but not enough for it to be something he specializes in. Rarely he gets calls from small companies for photo work like Matrix, or house realtors who need photos of a house they're showing. But he dreams of one day working for companies like National Geographic, GQ, or even Disney. A boy can dream. Que cheesy Cinderella songs.

Partly, Harry thinks that if he would pull himself together and sort out his portfolio and submit it to companies as such than he would have no issue working his way up the ladder of a big name industry. Yet he hasn't been able to bring himself to do it. Claiming things so small are in the way; like not having a good enough photo print company that won't ruin his photos with their shitty printers, or not being able to decide on a format yet. Things that just don't matter.

Whatever, he's dumb. He tries not to think about it. Maybe after he gets all his inner child out at Disney World he will start acting like the twenty-four year old adult he is. 

Maybe. 

Instead he chooses to talk to Gemma's fiance, Niall, about what he wants to do first in Disney. They won't be able to start the festivities until tomorrow afternoon due to how long the flight is, but they can get excited now.

Harry quite likes Niall, it's kind of hard not too. He's charming and funny, the kid is an honest-to-God dork and brings a certain light to Harry's life that he never realized he was missing until he met Niall. Gemma told him if he tried to sleep with her soon-to-be husband than she would disown him from the family but Harry just rolled his eyes and went back to helping her pick flower arrangements.

"Do you think you're going to take some photos for your portfolio?" Niall poked his arm a bit to get his attention, drawing Harry away from his thoughts. "If you take enough at certain times of day and specific areas of the parks than you could put together a sole album to send in to Disney. Could hire you as one of their ad-photographers. Or buy a few of the photos that you submit. I know they pay their photographers good money."

Harry nodded, he hadn't thought that far into it, but he knew his new lens he bought today (plus the abundant he brought from his collection) could get a good enough variety that Disney may be interested in. "Not sure if i'm going to spend the family vacation with my nose pressed into my camera screen, but it's a good thought. Maybe. I heard they pay their photopass workers $12 an hour, and they're not even professionals."

Niall and Gemma both raised their brows in interest, Gemma smirking before quipping, "Maybe I should move to Florida then, ey?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Please, as if you would make the commute to that train wreck everyday. There is no way Gemma Styles would drive through terrible Orlando traffic every morning at 5 AM, stand in the Florida heat and humidity everyday just to snap a few photos of family vacations and make a decent pay."

"But you haven't thought about it much, have you Haz?" Niall remarked with an accusing brow.

Harry flushed a bit, saved by the small blonde behind the counter calling for boarding. Here goes a lovely 10 hour flight. Maybe he can sort through his photos and put together a layout for his portfolio for National Geographic. He probably won't. He will probably bounce giddily in anticipation for landing. 

He brought his Mac Book Air with him, something he splurged on after a very generous bride and groom tipped him for their wedding in which their mother got drunk and awkwardly hit on Harry the whole night. So he was fully capable of at least putting together _something_ to show for himself. It was just a scary concept to Harry, knowing he would have to be proving himself to these huge famous editors, and his work would be held up against men and women who traveled the world for their study to get these insane shots. Next to the photos Harry took of birds around England. 

Yes, N.G. wouldn't discriminate for lack of money to travel and get this kind of work done. They pay for you to fly and get this kind of footage for . They only need variety of angles in your portfolio, how close you can get to your subject without freaking out. It's all based on the photographer's willingness to get the perfect shot, but if Harry was judging he knows that someone who traveled to Antarctica and had close-ups of penguins and polar bears- he would be a bit more impressed than someone with shots of a pine needle.

Don't get him wrong, he's a good photographer, he's talented and definitely has an eye for photos. But there are so many more artists that are more deserving than him.

 

He plunged his headphones in his ears and willed himself to think of anything else.

 

**

 

After six hours on the plane, Harry's head was about to burst. Two hours in he made the mistake of taking out his earphones, and now he's ears felt like he went swimming and kept the water clogged in his ears and then stuffed it with cotton. His head feeling like it was about to implode. 

He was gripping Niall's hand for dear life as he felt like the walls of the plane kept inching closer and closer. He refused to be that passenger that vomited, and made the plane smell like acid for hours. He refused. 

Niall gave him his phone to play a game called Subway Surfers, which after he got into it helped a lot; his brain distracted from what was going on around him and focusing only on the brightly colored game. The flight attendant kept his Ginger Ale full to help settle his stomach.

God Bless. 

 

**

Harry has never been so happy to feel unbearable humidity on his skin. He nearly knelt and kissed the floor but when Anne gave him a _mom_ look he thought better of it, instead breathing deeply until the flipping of his stomach settled down. Robin had a pair of keys to a rental car in is hand by the time Harry no longer felt like his brain was spinning in quick circles- resembling the Mad Tea Party ride. Oh no- bad thought. Nope, nope, nope.

He let Niall drag him into the car, it being so late and so dark out, he didn't recognize that he passed out on Gemma's shoulder until she was single-handedly trying to carry him into the hotel. He laughed at her before supporting his weight on his own feet. 

Gemma heaved out a sigh, "Thank fuck. What are you 160? Jesus, eat a salad Haz."

Harry scoffed at her and Niall cackled next to him, "180, maybe you should just try to lift a weight every once in a while. Fuck you."

"Now, now, kids," Niall chastised, slinging his arms around both of them. "We are in the happiest place on earth. Therefore I don't wanna hear your fucking bullshit."

"Not yet we're not." Harry glared.

Anne turned around in front of them, "How about your mother is present so we don't say the F word again?"

Harry tapped his finger against his chin a few times, contemplating, "Which F word? Fairy, Fungus, Forward, there are just so many I can't possibly entertain myself with what you could possibly be referring to."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Fuck. Stop saying Fuck."

"Gotcha," Harry winked, snapping his fingers, making Gemma and Niall giggle.

They let their parents check them all into their rooms, each of them having their own suite and bathroom in couples, but all three rooms connecting by partition doors. Harry shuffled into the last room that connected to Gemma and Niall- snorting when Niall groaned at the fact that they had the middle room, knowing that meant they would have to be careful about knowing who was in their rooms at certain times of the day if they wanted to mess around.

Harry didn't know if he was glad that was a concern he didn't have to face or depressed. Whatever, magical room in the most magical place of whatever.

He skipped the shower he promised himself that morning and passed out on the bed, face first, not even bothering to undress himself or unpack his things. They were there for eight days, he had plenty of time to worry about it later.

 

**

 

When Harry woke up it felt like noon, "Shit, fuck." he muttered to himself, checking his phone for the time, uncomfortably pushing himself up the bed- his shoes still neatly tied to his feet. It was only 8AM. Looking over, he saw the sun shining brightly into the room, and smiled at the view of the pool and water slide the large window offered him.

They were staying at the Bay Lake Resort, or the New Contemporary, and it had an amazing pool that Harry may be frequenting during the trip. He sighed, grumpily stripping off his slept-in clothes on his walk to the shower. His head was pounding and his mind felt groggy, like he woke up in the middle of the day. Technically to his brain it was currently 1PM, so his complaints were justified. 

He scrubbed off ten hours of sitting in a plane, Harry loved taking showers, taking the time to be alone and care for himself was just nice. After he deemed himself worthy of clean he dried his hair with the dryer attached to the wall, brushing and shaking it out once he was done. It was getting so long, it hit below his collarbones now, almost the same length as Gemma's. 

Now would probably be the time to get a haircut but he quite liked it, thought it suited him well. He slid on a pair of black briefs, towel drying himself off before flopping back on the bed, grabbing for his phone. He had a plethora of texts from Niall, rolling his eyes as he clicked on them.

_mate, am i the only 1 who feels like shit????_

_it honestly like 9 what the fuk is goin on???_

_ugh. r u in sower??_

_shower*_

_r u having a wank cuz its been like 15 minz. dont take that long bro. gtfo_

_k fuk u_

The last one was from ten minutes ago, Harry sighed, reading them all as he stepped back in the bathroom. He opened the camera app, taking a mirror selfie of himself flicking off the camera and sticking his tongue out. He immediately sent it to Niall.

_no i didnt have a wank, saving that for when you cant sleep tonight lolz._

He smirked, throwing his phone back on the bed before getting dressed. He was pretty certain they were going to head to Magic Kingdom after breakfast at the cafe in the main Contemporary plaza, which was a short walk over the bridge. 

Deciding since it was only nine and he hadn't yet gotten a text from his mother, he would unpack everything. He used the hair tie on his wrist to tie his hair into a neat bun, he quite liked how it looked on him. Plus it recently became a pretty big trend for men to have buns, so supposedly it was a fashion statement now. 

He slipped on a pair of bright pink shorts that really only reached the top of his thigh, barely covering his briefs themselves. Covering his chest with a plain white tank top, and putting his neon yellow Nike's over a pair of thick socks, ready to endure a hot, restless day of walking.

Once he was dressed, he simply sorted the rest of his clothes into the dresser drawers. Then going into his suitcase and digging out his camera equipment, picking out the three lens he deemed worthy of bringing with him because of the wide variety they offered, and taking out his backpack that was made specifically for his camera.

He cleaned them up, taking his time and being careful with them as if they were his children -they are- and placed them in the appropriate fitting. Deciding that, yes, he would try to take enough photos to put together a portfolio to submit for Disney. He didn't quite know what that would entail, but he needed to reach a place in his life where he was willing to travel and try new things for his job. If he was serious about being a photographer than he couldn't quite stay holed up in his flat just promoting his Facebook page and waiting for some sixteen year old couple to contact him for prom photos.

But it's so hard to leave what's comfortable, for what your dream is. It's a lot to put it all on the line and hope someone will say your life's work is good enough for them to use your talents. Yeah, he wanted this more than anything, but it's so much easier to live through his dreams than actually accomplish them. He didn't know if he was brave enough to venture out and take that risk, to be that scared and attempt to make it all a reality. 

Harry was ripped out of his thoughts before he could focus on it for too long by a harsh knock on his door, he whipped his head up, nearly dropping his 75-300mm lens -the most expensive of his collection. Praise that his thick thighs caught it. 

"Uh -yea?" He called out in deep, raspy voice. He cleared his throat, his voice sounds grossly unused to his own ears.

"The fuck you doing in there, Curly? Time to eat. My stomach won't wait on your lazy ass moping around." Niall's thick Irish voice carried through the door and Harry was pretty sure not only he heard it, but the entire floor. 

He rolled his eyes, fighting the smile that threatened to break out, he grabbed the bottle of Fiji that sat on the counter and stuffed it into the side pocket of his camera bag, double checking his wallet and phone were in there as well as his needed equipment. The knocking on the door continued every second he spent making sure he was set for the day.

He stepped into the bathroom on his way to the door, "Hold on, bugger!" He called out as he rubbed on deodorant and spritzed himself with cologne. 

As he swung the door open, Niall's fist came into contact with his cheekbone knocking him back a bit. 

"Oh shit, mate! You alright, sorry my man." Niall rushed out, taking Harry's face into his. His upper cheekbone ached and throbbed under his own fingertips. He let Niall and Gemma inspect it after he got all his curses out. 

Gemma tisked, "Gonna have a bit of a bruise later babes. Sorry, shouldn't have taken twelve years to get your arse out here."

Harry gaped at her, "This is _my_ fault! No. Fuck that."

"Harry! Starting the morning out with such a fowl mouth, are you?" Anne called from down the hall as she and Robin stepped out of their hotel room. 

Niall chuckled as Harry spewed out curses and angry accusations at them all, stomping his way ahead of them and to the elevators. He jammed the button with his finger and crossed his arms over his chest, putting on his best angry-pouting face, most definitely not causing pain to shoot to his cheek. Not at all. 

Niall kissed his non-punched cheek, "On the bright side, you look lovely dear. Outfit takes away from the shiner on your face." 

Anne inspected his face on the way to the seventh floor, where the bridge went into the Contemporary, "It doesn't look that bad, just a little purple- makes your green eyes look spectacular though if it's any consolation."

"Well today is off to quite the start isn't it." He mused while playing with his magic band, it was a custom-ordered Peter Pan band he ordered a few months ago when he went to Disneyland with his friend Tyler. None of his family had magic bands and even if they bought them, they wouldn't be anywhere near as cool as his. 

That's what the five year old in Harry told himself. Also it was true, because his magic band was hand-painted and dope as shit.

After breakfast, they took the monorail which was located just the floor above the cafe, to Magic Kingdom- literally just across the street- the very first stop the monorail made. Harry felt like he was eleven again, resisting the urge to take Anne's hand in his own. Looking at his mom, who was taking everything in awestruck, her hand in Robin's, he smiled at the two. He was happy his mom had someone of her own again, unaffected that it wasn't his father. Just happy she was happy, in the happiest place on earth.

Instead he turned to Gemma and Niall who were hand-in-hand, stepping between them and pulling their hands apart in favor of taking them each into his own as they stepped up the security baggage check. They both looked up and smiled at him, and even though he was a bit of a fifth wheel for the next week, he didn't really feel like it. Niall was his best friend and Gemma the best older sister he could ask for, with the cheery music playing in the background as they walked, holding his hand tightly- Harry felt content with it all. 

Stepping up to the police officer who even though was a certified police officer, could arrest Harry in a second, wasn't intimidating, instead he greeted the man with a cheery smile. The old man wore his bright blue crisp uniform with a smile that made Harry feel like family to him.

"Hello there son, quite the shorts, huh?"

Harry took off his backpack and unzipped it for him, smiled broadly, looking down at his bright pink shorts as if to double check they were the ones he left the hotel with. He chuckled, "Don't wanna get lost, do I?"

After inspecting Harry's bag and confirming there was nothing harmful in it, he smiled at him again, "Never! Have a magical day my boy."

He moved forward to have his magic band scanned and to be admitted to the park, the mickey head turning from blue to green letting the castmember know he was good to pass through.

Harry stepped aside and out of the crowd's way to wait for his family to have their bags checked. He contemplated grabbing a park map in the tunnel that held up the Magic Kingdom train station and officially let you know you were entering the park, but decided against it.

"Think we should just wander the park a bit, yeah? No need for maps. Just discover it all ourselves," He pitched to the family as they formed around him after everyone had been admitted.

Niall smiled broadly at him, "Cheesy, but sounds good mate." He swung his arm around Harry's shoulders, leaning up a bit to reach but he let Harry lead them into the park, the taller lad being the only one who had ever been to Disney.

"Well I'll be honest with you bunch, I'm not getting started anywhere until I get my fill of coffee for the morning, there is a Starbucks right up here on the upper right side of Main Street." They all followed him, Gemma and Anne making pleased noises.

For the most part of the day they let Harry lead. He had a feeling it was because they recognized that Harry was the only one who was by himself, the only one who was single out of the bunch- so letting him decide where they went and what they did was a definite way to make him feel 100% included. You can't feel left out if you're playing tour guide. 

Half of Harry's decisions of left or right were based off what looked like it would lead to more fun, rather than him truly knowing where he was going. 

First, he took them to Starbucks to get some iced coffee and then to The Hub Grass to sit down and plan out their day a bit. Also so he could take his camera out and set it up with the lens he wanted. He snapped his 50mm lens on, the lens having no zoom dial and a quick automatic focus, so he could easily point and shoot without having to stop and hold the group up for long periods of time.

The good thing about being a trained photographer is half the time he could see his subject and point the camera and snap the photo without looking in the view finder, making the process quick and painless. 

He took them to AdventureLand, Pirates of the Caribbean being his first stop- pushing his family to the ride happily. The wait wasn't too unbearable, twenty minutes at the most. He downloaded _Heads Up!_ on his phone a few weeks ago and it was a great game to play while the line moved along. Moving along from Pirates, they got in line to meet Prince Aladdin who turned out to be way hotter than Harry expected. 

He convinces the prince to do all sorts of poses for him, snapping all angles with his 50mm, which he normally uses for head shots anyway so they're turning out great- as he's about to say thank you to the prince, Princess Jasmine steps out from behind the carpeted door.

In her husky voice she murmurs, "I heard my boy was having his photo taken by quite the genie out here... might I add a slight charm to these shots?" She wrapped herself around the boy's arm, maintaining eye contact with Harry.

He bowed, "Of course Princess." He snapped photos of both of them together and solo shots of Jasmine to add to his collection. He smiled so big it hurt his bruised cheek a bit as he thanked them profusely. 

As they walked away Gemma and Niall wrapped themselves around Harry's back to see the shots, raving about "that was sick man!", "that was such good timing yo!"

From there Harry led them to Splash Mountain which he arranged a fastpass for on the MyDisneyExperience app for himself and some how sweet talked a castmember into matching the rest of his parties passes to the plans on his own magic band. 

Harry considered taking photos during the ride but then remembered that he would have all week, and he had never rode this one and didn't want to have his memories of this trip solely but his nose against his camera. 

It wasn't until lunch that Harry went on the MyDisneyExperience app to check out what festivities the park was offering today, thinking maybe if he caught the right show at the right time it would just add to their Disney trip. He checked to see what characters were out and about right now until he scrolled across Peter Pan. 

He clicked on the red haired icon and was redirected to a list of times that the boy would be at his usual NeverLand Map location. It was currently noon, and Peter was set to be out and greeting at one thirty. Harry knew in Disney that meant he had forty five minutes at the most to get into the land for the boy if he wanted to meet him at all.

He slyly urged his family to finish their food at Cosmic Rays in TomorrowLand quicker than usual, his brain already mapping out the quickest way to get there by his best memory. 

He lead them to the trail behind Space Mountain, having to explain to Niall like a five year old that yes they would be riding it soon but their fast passes weren't until five that night and Niall would have to be patient like the rest of Walt Disney World's visitors. 

Dragging them past the New Fantasyland was easy enough, but not when Niall discovered that The Seven Dwarves Mine Train was a ride too, having to explain to him that yes that was their last fastpass but it wasn't time yet Niall, damn. 

He lead them past the oldest rides in Disney, such as It's A Small World and Peter Pan's Flight, easy enough as the lines were all over 90 minutes and didn't offer much thrill. Once he finally got to the end of line, Gemma's brow crinkled. "Are we in line to take a photo in front of a mural?"

"No, in twenty minutes Peter Pan is going to be here." He explained, a little out of breath. The castmember standing behind him smiled, "You guys are lucky, you're the last people getting to meet Peter until four. Line's full now. Almost didn't make it!"

Harry smiled back at the brunette, recognizing the British accent right away, "Thankful for it mate, didn't think we were going to make it with how many times I had to convince Niall here that fastpasses meant we could come back later and not wait in a long line."

The castmember chuckled, Niall's cheeks heating. "Fastpasses are a god-sent in my opinion. Did you know that before we had them, our lines were triple the length they are now? It's crazy, they keep people happy, in-and-out of the rides quicker, and it keeps the amount of people in the park down."

Harry's brow furrowed, "How's it keep the park's amount of guests down?" He asked, looking down quickly to read the boy's name tag. Liam.

"People come, watch a parade or a castle show, ride the rides on their fastpass list, eat a meal -and they leave. Instead of coming and waiting in line all day for three rides and barely seeing a show. People get through stuff quicker and then leave sooner." Liam explained, Harry listening intently.

While they were waiting, Harry took Liam's costume in, he liked the way the blue complimented the purples and gold of the Old FantasyLand uniform. It was also quite hard to ignore Liam's killer good looks, his chestnut hair swooped back into a quiff, thick brows and neatly trimmed full beard. Asking Liam kindly, albeit slightly awkwardly, if he could model for Harry's camera. 

Liam didn't blink twice before agreeing, "You would be surprised how often we get asked, no problem. Just tell me how you want me."

So Harry spent the last ten minutes taking photos of Liam who posed as Harry pleased, just requesting his number afterwards so he could have the photos. 

After he programmed his contact into Liam's phone, he turned and realized Peter was out, photographer and character handler stationed in front of him, snapping photos while the boy crouched down with a few five year olds and talked to them. Harry couldn't see the character's face, but took in the rest of him. 

The man was insanely tiny, fitting the character well, he was dressed in a lime green shirt that was tied with a thick belt around his waist- making him look even smaller, as it defined his figure. He had on dark green tights that clung to his thighs and calves _way_ too well for a Disney role model. Harry cleared his throat and adjusted his magic band before looking back at the boy. He had a green hat on the crown of his head, a red feather coming out of the side of it and pointing upwards stiffly. 

The boy had a very obvious wig on, hair bright red, thick and laying across his neck. When the man turned and wrapped himself around the kids, Harry got a decent view of his face.

The front of his costume had brown lace tying the top of his shirt tight, he could see chest hair coming just out of the top of the shirt. 

Finally taking his face in when the flashing stopped, Harry could see that he was incredibly good looking, but was covered in a pound cake of makeup. His skin was painted noticeably tanner, thick orange eyebrows drawn dark over his natural ones, and mascara undeniably applied to amplify his eyes.

He may even be wearing lip gloss but that was nothing Harry could confirm himself. It made him wonder how much makeup Aladdin had been wearing or if the man had naturally been that breath taking.

Yes, the Peter Pan actor in front of him was good looking, he had insanely piercing blue eyes that Harry was pretty sure weren't just colored contacts- most characters being forced to wear them. He wondered what the boy looked like under the disguise of his costume.

"Peter is pretty fucking tiny bro." Niall said behind him, Harry crossed his arms over his chest and took the boy in more obnoxiously. 

He nodded, "He's so little, but fit as fuck. Is that a bad thing to say about a kids character?" 

Gemma seemed to contemplate it for a minute, staring at the actor, "No I don't think so, he's cute. However nobody will compare to that Aladdin we met earlier. Shit, thought that single mom in front of us was about to slip him her phone number."

They all chuckled at the thought, Harry would not have blamed that mother though, the Aladdin was beautiful. He had strong cheekbones and his jawline put Harry to shame. He nodded in agreement with Gemma, yet there was something about this Peter Pan that made him want to protect him and make sure he got credit where credit was due.

"He was very very attractive, I give you that. But I don't know- there's something about this kid. He's very pretty. Not handsome, but very feminine and gorgeous. I want to know what he looks like without the makeup."

Niall raised an eyebrow, "Is this just your gaydar coming out? I think you just like that he's small bro, stop being a perv."

Liam snorted behind them, fondly watching Peter Pan jump around and play with the new rounds of children. "Peter is quite popular with the boys, I'll be honest with you guys."

"More specifically the gay ones?" Niall quipped, making Anne slap his shoulder.

But Liam just nodded, "More specifically the gay ones, yes." Making Robin laugh wholeheartedly next to him.

As the line went on Harry decided to spend time going through the photos he had taken, switching his lens from the 55mm to the 50mm for new head shots of Peter. He just hoped that the characters he was shooting were Disney's media actors.

Meaning, they were the people that Disney used for posters or online posts of that character, that way Princess Aurora never looked like two different people. If these actors weren't the media actors than Disney can't use the photos he submits to them.

Before he noticed they were at the front of the line, after two more parties they would be next, Harry being too busy going through the photos he had already taken, deleting the ones he deemed not perfect. He found is went easier narrowing down the final shots if he constantly went through and reviewed before he even had them on his computer that way it got rid of a lot of photos before he could change his mind.

Liam pushed his back kindly, motioning that they were next, the brunette stepped in front of the group, Harry knew that because they were the last group they would get the most time with Peter and it would be the most laid back.

"Peter!" Liam cried, stepping forward and hugging the tiny boy who nearly dissolved in the boy's arms. 

Peter's face lit up at seeing the boy, they seemed to be actual friends outside of work, "Liam! How are you lad!"

Harry could hear the slight undertones of an accent and wondered if that's how Liam and he knew one another. His family stepped forward as he kept towards the back, he let them go first, knowing that he took a while with his requests of photos. 

"Who do we have here?" Peter asked Liam, motioning towards the Style's family. 

"These are our new friends, they've been quite behaved waiting to meet you! There is a photographer in the bunch so you will get to show off your bravery skills mate!" Peter's eyes lit up at the mention of a photographer.

"Ooo!" He shrieked, clapping his hands together and Harry couldn't deny that it was the cutest thing he had seen all day. "I love to play with photographers! They're lots of fun."

Harry's family giggled and he willed the heat in his cheeks to go away as Peter took them all in. Liam leaned over and whispered something in the small boy's ear, patting his back before stepping over to the character handler.

When Harry looked back to the actor he was already looking at Harry, a friendly smile playing on his thin lips. The boy shoved past his mom and sister stood in front of him, looking up at his expectantly. Harry just looked down at the boy, mouth slightly open in question.

"Are you," Peter shoved a tiny finger in his chest for emphasis. "The photographer, mister? Who are you? What's your name?"

Harry smiled, swallowing and grasping his camera, "Yes, I am. My name is Harry Styles."

"I'm the only one who gets a last name around here, mister." Peter pointed at his own chest with his thumb and rocked back on his heels before skipping over to his map. "This here, is the map of NeverLand. No boy was ever brave enough to venture into it, save for me!"

The boy put his fists on his hips, pushing his chest out- it didn't make him look much bigger, he was so tiny. Harry nodded seriously.

"Your hair reminds me of my friend Wendy, she's very beautiful. So are you!" The boy said, reaching up and springing one of Harry's curls that he had pulled from the bun earlier in the afternoon, before quickly turning to face Gemma. "And who are you? You're very lovely. Will you read my lost boys a story tonight-" He gasped suddenly, looking at Niall. He circled around the boy quickly, "Are _you_ one of my _lost boys_? How did you wander off!"

Niall cackled loudly making Peter smile broadly before he turned back to Harry. "Might I ask you a question?"

"Anything for the bravest boy in Disney." He responded cheekily.

The actor grinned at him before stepping on his tip toes and getting uncharacteristically close to Harry's face, yet he didn't back down. He tapped a finger against Harry's cheekbone, making it throb slightly. "What happened here? Did you get in a mean fight with Hook? That codfish!" He stepped away from Harry and leaped onto a rock nearby with an amount of grace that Harry would never hold in his life, ripping his pocket knife from it's sheath, and waved it in the air, sticking one of his legs out in the air.

"I'll fight for your sake, old Harold! I'll take that crook out with one swipe!" He pressed the back of his hand to the side of his mouth like he was telling a secret. "He's not as tough as he looks. I promise." 

And Harry weirdly believed him. 

 

**

Later that night when Harry had just collapsed onto his bed, his face buried in the pillow and his arms spread like airplane wings, his phone buzzed. His first reaction was to ignore it, assuming it was Niall sending him some crude text about wanking and having sex with his sister or some of the sort.

After fifteen minutes of it weighing on his mind, he could never leave a text unanswered, it constantly bothered him not knowing what someone said to him. Especially when someone says something and then says never mind, _ugh_. Okay we're going off topic.

He rolled over, letting out an overly exasperated sigh, his Nike's were still on his feet, and no he could not have another night where he slept in his full outfit. He grabbed his phone from under his backpack, which he probably shouldn't have thrown so haphazardly on the bed. 

The lights in the room were still on and the mickey-shaped towel art that the maid service left him was under his thigh. He couldn't bother to move. 

It was a text from someone who was not yet in his contacts, the area code was nothing from England. 

_yo! it's liam, ur park model from fantasyland. harry, rit?_

Harry cringed at such terrible grammar but replied none the less. 

_Yeah, mate. How's it going? Looking for your photos, I take it??_

_Ha! well i wud like them but thats not y i txted u. what r u doin tonight?_

The text made Harry raise an eyebrow, Liam couldn't be asking him to hangout tonight. Could he? However, there isn't really a reason why he shouldn't be asking Harry to hang out. Just two dudes being bros. 

_Just got back to my hotel. So wiped out. Nothing, man._

_well take a shower n put on sum goin out clothes. lets go for a drink. can hang w sum of my co-workers. tons of fun bro._

Okay maybe Liam was asking him for a drink but that can be platonic. Right? Yes. Because he said bro, and he is also inviting his co-workers. He's over-thinking this.

He texted back a simple _ok, where? when?_ and saved Liam to his contacts, and trotted over to the shower. Scrubbing off hours of sweat and a layer of what he was pretty certain was melted ice cream and cotton candy. There is no real way of knowing. 

He dried his hair with the blow dryer and decided to wear it down his shoulders, the curls looking pretty and shiny. He rubbed on deodorant and drenched himself in cologne while he debated having Niall and Gemma come with him. 

He checked his phone where it was sitting on his bed, _Raglan Road Irish Pub, in Downtown Disney. ur welcome to bring any1. be thr in an hour?_

Harry put on a pair of his black skinny jeans and his boots, a red mis-matched patterned shirt, leaving the first four buttons undone. Clipped on his watch and his magic band- just in case.

Sending a text to Niall about details before googling where he was going. Niall quickly responded, _sounds siiick. tryna suck Liam's dick mate??_

_Liam texted ME. Just bros night, plus sister. but she's a bro too so._

_HA! damn rite._

Half an hour later, the three of them found themselves standing in front of what looking more like a restaurant. There was the heavy smell of chips and beer though so they were down, the lighting was dark and faint, setting the atmosphere of every other pub in Ireland. 

Liam and two other men approached them soon enough, Liam gathering Harry in a hug to which Niall raised his eyebrows at until he also hugged him and Gemma as well. The brunette turned and gestured to the two boys behind him who- oh. Shit.

"I believe you have met my friends, Peter and Aladdin." He swore the three of them were smirking. How can three people all be so beautiful and best friends. Fuck this was Harry's night.

Aladdin stepped forward with a hand out, "Zayn Malik, how are you? Heard a bit about you from Liam and Louis both bro." Harry shook his hand, in slight awe. He had a shadow of facial hair that was cleanly shaven the last time he saw Zayn, defining even more of his jaw and insanely, unfairly attractive face.

Zayn shook Gemma and Niall's hands as well, Peter took his hands out of his pockets, looking slightly bashful and just like his character. He was right to assume that he was even better looking under all his makeup, his natural hair was shockingly close to his wig, artfully swept across his forehead, bits sticking up here and there. He had a dusting of facial hair as well, more on his upper lip than Zayn and it complimented his face well- making him look more grown up then the tween he played in the parks.

He had the same bright blue eyes he recognized that afternoon. It didn't take long for him to realize he was sort of awkwardly staring at the boy, Harry cleared his throat, making the actor jump slightly. He reached out a hand which Peter took in his own, his hands were tiny, disappearing completely in Harry's own.

"Louis Tomlinson, nice to see you again old Harold." His voice was like a Christmas bell, and his Yorkshire accent was thick, making Harry smile.

"Knew I heard an English accent in there somewhere this afternoon." He remarked, giving Louis's hand a finale shake, the boy smiled broadly showing off white squared teeth and crinkles by his eyes. 

There was no way this tiny man was older than Harry, the wrinkles by his eyes making his heart flutter with the thought of how much Louis probably smiled. He wanted to hear what he sounded like giggling.

Niall clapped his hands together loudly behind him, shaking them out of their locked gaze. "Well, I, for one would love a pint." He turned to see Niall take Gemma's hand in his and lead everyone in the bar, looking back at Louis he jerked his head towards the door, Louis nodding and stepping ahead of him.

Harry let his hand graze against the boy's lower back as he passed, a move he did to his own mom and sister often when they passed him. He froze slightly, not entirely thinking through his move, blushing when Louis turned and smirked at him.

Throughout the night, Louis and Harry determinedly didn't make direct eye contact, opting for checking each other out repeatedly not-so-discretely. It made everyone else roll their eyes but them blush bright red and pretty even in the low lighting. 

They all had a table in the back right corner of the room, closed off to the bulk of the restaurant but enough to where they could see the stage and be entertained by the "Acts" of the night. At one point they called for two adults and few children to do an traditional Irish dance on stage, to which Niall immediately climbed on stage- doing the dance perfectly albeit being tipsy.

"You have had quite the practice haven't you?" The busty emcee joked.

"I reckon so," Niall replied, his accent thick with the beer.

The crowd cheered upon realizing he was Irish, and the emcee making a big deal about having a fellow Leprechaun in the building making Niall cackle.

Harry was sat next to Gemma, across from Louis- who was just quietly sipping on his own pint in the inner corner of the table, being slightly pushed into it by Liam and Zayn rowdily joking with Gemma and Niall.

"Not as daring as Peter, then?" Harry joked, attempting to making conversation while the others loudly played some weird drinking game that they both opted out of. "I'm- that sounded like I -sorry I wasn't-"

He was cut off by Louis' small chuckle, "No I got you. I just, I can't really hear anything in here so. Sorry, I'm being a bad entertainer..." He slightly yelled over their friend's yelling and the rowdy restaurant as a whole.

Harry nodded to let him know he understood, "Well would you maybe want to go outside for a bit with me? Need a smoke." Louis nodded, grabbed a pack from his pocket and jiggling it to Harry.

After their friend's made them literally, in all actuality of the phrase, climb over their laps, they fought through the crowd to go outside. The air was thick with humidity but better than the heavy scent of liquor inside. 

Harry took a deep breath, leading Louis off to the side wall where they could smoke and be out of the way. Louis already had a cigarette hanging between his teeth when he turned around to face him, it looked nice on him- made him look older. This was definitely not that Peter Pan he met today.

"I didn't peg you as a smoker," Louis said, offering Harry a light.

He waved his hand at it, "I'm not," he kicked his feet together, chuckling while Louis laughed at him. His laugh was light and clouded by smoke, but he was still beautiful. 

"What were you going to do if I didn't smoke, then? Just awkwardly stand here?"

"Maybe ask someone for a light, and pretend I was smoking it."

"You're odd." Louis shoved his shoulder. "I like it though."

Harry turned away until he felt the warmth in his cheeks subside, turning back to Louis who's face read that he knew exactly what he was doing, if his smirk said anything.

"So, wanna go with me to get some ice cream?" Louis offered, taking a long drag off his cigarette, sucking in a gulp of air following it, making Harry wonder how he wasn't coughing up a lung as he exhaled.

Nonetheless he smiled and nodded, letting Louis lead the way, "Tell me about Louis. I know Peter."

"Well, Louis is loud and annoying. And he fancies a cigarette and a beer here and there, but mainly he loves children and childish things."

Harry snorted, "That totally doesn't sound like a pedo profile or anything." Louis cackled, dropping the cigarette out of his mouth in the process, but he just stepped it out in one smooth gesture and kept walking. Everything about him seemed to move smoothly and with purpose. Unlike Harry who stumbled with every step he took. "You don't seem loud and annoying tonight."

"We have just met old Harold."

"How old are you, Lewis?" The name making Louis glare before answering.

"Twenty six."

"You can't be older than me! There is no way. I refuse to believe it." They took a sharp turn over a bridge, and in all actuality Harry had no idea where they were going but he just let Louis lead him.

"How old are you? Seventeen? Twelve?"

"Do you seriously think I'm in my teens?" He asked, slight disgust in his voice.

Louis held his hands up in front of him in defense, "Women would take that as a compliment, excuse me."

"I'm twenty four." 

Louis bobbed his head back and forth like he was debating it. Once he seemed it deem it fitting he nodded, "So not old Harold, young Harold."

"My legal name is Harry. Not Harold."

"That's great Harold." Making Harry smile and blush slightly. He couldn't hang out with this guy if his face could not control itself. He blamed the beer. 

After five more minutes, they ended up in front of Ghiradelli, the smell was enough to give a cavity on its own. "Fuck," Louis spoke up next to him. "Would you judge me if I got all of it?"

Harry gave him an obnoxious once over, "You can afford it, mate." Finally, _finally!_ making Louis blush.

They ordered huge sundaes, Harry mint chocolate and Louis some weird concoction of eight different chocolates. Harry insisted on paying, making Louis blush yet again- shit, Harry could get used to that pretty faint pink on the apples of Louis' cheeks. It blended well with the natural tan he was covered in. Harry wanted to press his finger against his cheeks and feel the heat. 

No, that's weird. Stray away from the weird.

They sat down at a table inside, towards the back corner, out of the way of everyone else. 

"Tell me about Harry Styles."

"Harry Styles is a photographer-"

"I already know that."

Harry huffed, "I was _saying_ that Harry Styles, is sort of a dork, clumsy, and likes the little details in life."

"That's almost poetic. I could see that being on your Tindr profile." Harry nearly snorted ice cream through his nose.

"Okay, um I don't know. What do you want to know? You didn't exactly give me the most outrageous details either pal."

Louis took a huge bite of ice cream, one that Harry was kind of shocked he was able to get his mouth around. "Um," and of course he talked with his mouth full. "What do you do for fun?"

"Harry licked at his spoon thoughtfully, trying not to notice how he could feel Louis' eyes on him, "I like to write. Songs and shit. Uh-"

"Really? Me too! You sing?"

"Yes, a bit. I like to go to karaoke bars with mates and stuff. Do you?"

Louis rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you kind of have to be able to sing to be a character at Disney, mate."

"Peter Pan doesn't really sing all that much..."

"No," Louis spoke, shoveling more ice cream in his mouth and Harry couldn't help but find it anything other than adorable. "But Kristoff does, Prince Charming does, and if someone calls out from working- other characters have to fill in for them. Doesn't matter if I look like the character or not. Enough makeup will change that."

Harry furrowed his brows, contemplating this for a moment, "So you are a full time Peter," He pointed at Louis with his spoon. "But sometimes you could play a different character?"

"Yeah, like the other day I was Prince Charming in the Festive of Fantasy parade. Which was terrible, oh my god. I had to pretend to fight this mechanical dragon for thirty minutes in the heat; and that thing blows real fire so as if I wasn't hot enough in my suit in ninety degree weather running around, waving a sword- add flames to that."

Harry's head felt light at the image, he shook his head- eating more of his ice cream instead of thinking about it, "I think if Disney hired me as a character I would be the Beast." He admitted, Louis cackling in response, head bent into his ice cream and Harry feared that he was about to spit chocolate everywhere.

"No offense but probably. It's just that you're so tall!" He shrieked at Harry's offended face. 

"And to think I bought you ice cream. I thought we had something. I came here to have a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now, Louis." Harry pouted making Louis laugh even harder, a few heads turning just to smile at him. 

Harry would put five bucks down that if it was anyone else they would glare, but Louis is so so so pretty and sweet, you can't not smile with him.

After they finished their ice cream and were just making excuses to continue sitting there, their friends came pouring in the door, "Knew we'd find you here. Louis' always shoving ice cream down his throat." Zayn yelled, coming up at wrapping himself around Louis' shoulders.

"Yeah, that and something else." Liam muttered, Louis elbowing him in the crotch while everyone chuckled at his expense. 

"What have you two been doing? Thought you were just going for a smoke?" Niall asked, Gemma raising her brows. 

"Harry doesn't smoke." She said, accusingly.

Harry shook his head, "Nah, Louis does. We left and when we got outside Louis asked if we could go get ice cream."

Liam chuckled, "Of course he did, that's where he's fat arse comes from."

"Liam are you trying to tell me something, tonight then?" Louis asked, scrunching his brows, Liam blushing and stammering out an explanation. Zayn chuckled and wrapped himself around Liam, kissing his cheek in a way that looked a little less than platonic. Harry didn't stay on it for too long.

"So are we supposed to leave you two to do whatever it is you're doing or do you want to join the crowd again?" Niall asked, shoulder slung around Gemma's shoulders. 

"Nah, we can come with ya. What is the night looking like boys?" Louis asked, jerking his head at Zayn, Liam too busy gathering their trash to throw out. 

"Well," Zayn started. "M.K. is open until 4AM tonight, and they're staying at the New Contemp. so they can get in. And obviously so can we, so we were thinking of heading there?"

"4AM?!" Harry asked, not sure if he was dreading it or looking forward to it.

Louis raised an eyebrow at him, as if he was challenging him to back down. 

"Harry here," Gemma spoke up, placing a hand on his head and running her finger's through his curls. "Likes to wake up early and do some yoga before the day starts. So mind him, he's a little panicked at the thought of only three hours of sleep."

Liam nodded, like he understood completely, "No man, I get that. Well we don't have to stay until 4AM of course, that's not a must, and there is always sleeping in. Don't go if you don't want to go though."

Harry was about to protest that he could go, it really wasn't an issue, when Louis' tiny palm was slapped over his mouth, "He'd love to go. He's so excited he can't hardly speak, he needs me to do it. Isn't that right young Harold?"

Harry nodded solemnly, pointing at Louis as if it made his point more clear. Niall snorted.

 

**

 

The thing about Louis- is that you cannot be walking behind him, or else you will stare at his ass for an unhealthy amount of time and trip over the railroad tracks in Main Street USA and fall on your face. Harry learned this first hand. Twice.

 

Finally, the small boy took pity on him and slowed down to walk beside him. Harry looked over, smiling slightly nervously at him, making Louis chuckle and shove his hands in his pockets. Gemma and Niall were walking ahead, loudly joking together the way they normally did when they had a bit to drink. They got loud and affectionate, it was actually quite adorable to watch them together, slightly tripping over each other but loving how their fiance simply caught them and kissed their cheek. It was sweet, Harry wanted it.

"They're quite cute, aren't they?" Louis said, his head tilted to the side as he observed the couple. 

Harry nodded, "If there is anyone good enough for my sister, it's my best friend."

Louis turned to look at Harry, smiling at him but his eyebrows coming low like he was accusing Harry, "Any other brother would probably feel betrayed by his friend and his sister."

"Nah," He shook his head, curls tousling against his shoulders. "I think I set them up, really. Met Ni in grade school, he always had an amusing crush on my sister and when they graduated I made him take her out for a drink. The rest is history."

"Take it you'll be the best man?"

"Gemma is fighting that I be the flower child." He chuckled, his cheeks warming as Louis let out a bellow of a laugh, making Zayn turn and grin at them. It made Harry realize that Zayn and Liam were actually holding hands from where he saw them, making him curious. If he was honest, he wouldn't have guessed that they were dating based on how they had been acting earlier. Maybe he was a little too caught up in Louis. He raised a finger at them, "Didn't know they were a pair." He said, but even to himself it sounded more like a question.

Louis sighed, looking at his two best friends, "They won't admit it to anyone, not even sure if they know themselves. But what else do you call going out to dinner together, holding hands, cuddling, _fucking_ ; all on a regular basis? Sounds like a relationship to me." Louis held his hands to his chest like he was defending himself. "But that's just my opinion, young Harold."

"I think I am in the favor of agreeing with you, mate." He tipped an imaginary hat, making Louis literally stop where they were walking, the group leading them into TomorrowLand.

"Who even are you?"

"Harry Edward Styles."

Louis scrunched his nose up, in what looked like it was supposed to be disgust, but to Harry just looked pretty fucking adorable. "Posh. A little too posh. Who names their kid that?"

"Anne Styles."

"Ah!" his face lighting up in recognition, continuing their walk. "Yes! I met the lovely mum-in-law."

Harry couldn't help the small flutter in his chest, looking at his pigeon-toed feet before looking back at Louis and realizing he was just taking the piss. He shoved a cackling Louis in the shoulder, tripping himself in the process because he's Harry and of course he does.

They end up in front of Space Mountain (of course), the line surprisingly only thirty-five minutes long, which is considerably short for the ride, which averages an hour and a half. "The best part is beating Tommo in the line-games while we wait for the ride." Zayn said as they took the stairs, going down the winding path that would lead them to the end of the line. 

Louis ran ahead and clambered onto Zayn's back, smacking the back of Liam's head in the process. "Ouch! What the fuck Lou?"

"You're the one who choose to date a git, this is what you get, Payno." The smallest boy yelled from Zayn's back.

Liam nervously looked around, rubbing the back of his head as he muttered, "Whatever."

Harry clapped him on the back as Liam sunk to the back of the line, seemingly separating himself from Zayn to take attention away from the thought of the two being a pair. 

He nudged Liam's side to get the boy to look at him, "Hey, if I can add my pointless two cents, I think you and Zayn look quite nice together, mate."

Liam's face went stone, Harry almost panicking that he said the wrong thing before color started to flood Liam's face and a small smile cracked his other wise blank face. "Thanks, Harry. I think I'll keep you around, if Louis doesn't do it himself."

"He's quite lovely, don't you think?"

Liam rolled his eyes, "Not sure I share that sentiment, but I guarantee you that Louis does. Small boy but his ego is big enough."

"Good thing he plays Pan, then." Harry shrugged, knowing how brave and confident the character is. In his opinion it takes an even braver and confident..er boy to role-play him for hours a day for children.

The brunette scoffed, "Whatever. So where are you coming from Harold?"

He rolled his eyes, of course Louis got the nickname to carry on, "I'm from Cheshire, small place in England."

"Yeah, I've been, from Wolverhampton myself." Harry nodded, acknowledging he knew where that was. "You think you're gonna come to Florida, bro? Disney offered excellent positions for photography."

He sighed, this seemed to be the bottom line of this trip in reality. "Trying, I have bigger dreams than Disney World though."

"Mr. Disney invented dreams, Harry." He replied, looking too serious for how child-like his sentence sounded.

"Yeah... fair point I suppose. Just, it's like I don't really know if it's _my_ dream. That's why I'm here," Which wasn't exactly a lie, he was here because Gemma booked the flight and told him he was going, but now his job seemed to become the reason he was here. "Putting together a portfolio to submit to imagineers. If I worked for Disney, I think I would want to be someone who takes shots for their advertising campaigns or somewhat. Don't really know if being a main street photographer is enough for me."

Liam seemed to contemplate this in his head for a minute, "Well... the thing is. That's what everyone says. Until they experience the kind of environment and mood that Disney is. It's a constant, it's always the same uplifted, happy, free atmosphere. And I can't tell you how many times I've woken up at 4AM with a dopey grin to get ready for my job, and I'm simply a character attender, all I do is make sure the actor in the costume is happy and safe, and I still have the time of my life every single day. Because that's what Disney is- magic. Not to turn into a sap or try to make your decision for you- at all! But, I'm willing to bet that by the end of your trip you're going to be applying for a main street photographer just to stay."

Harry chuckled, rubbing at his cheek in consideration, he didn't think that it was impossible. In fact, if the rest of his trip was like today he may even extend it. Not like he can't, he's his own boss and his own employee, he has no one to answer to but himself. And his sister's nosey ass, of course.

Niall clambered back, cackling at their friends, the line still winding emptily but they were approaching the end of the line. He slung an arm around Harry's neck, "Are you talking' Payno's ear off 'bout your dumb work?"

Harry frowned, "It's not dumb. And yes I am, fuck you. Learn to hold your liquor mate." He snuffed his nose in the air, feigning snobby disgust at Niall, just making the blonde laugh harder.

"You would be laughing' like me if ya hadn'ta snuck off with Tommo to flirt over ice cream, mate. Shove that dick nose of yours up your arse." Everyone laughing as they came to a halt at the end of the line. He swore Niall had only had one or two pints, he couldn't be _this_ pissed, could he?

Niall threw up after the ride was over.

 

**

 

All night Harry pretty safely, pretty surely, ignored the feeling in his gut yelling at him to pull Louis aside and kiss the fuck out of him. It was like this small match in his stomach, at first it was a simple flame and it was harmless but as the night went on, the fire slowly spreading down the wood until the entire thing was on fire and you either had to blow it out or drop it.

Harry didn't want to drop it. Fuck, he really didn't want to drop it. 

Louis would sometimes look over at him with these eyes that seemed to say, "Why the fuck are your lips not on mine?" And everytime Harry would shrug as if to say, "I have no fucking idea."

Maybe he's cussing too much as well but _fuck fuck fuck_. 

Around 2AM their friends all slowly drifted off in pairs, every time sharing a smirk with each other. Harry should have known it would end up being just Louis and himself at one point.

They were just lazily wandering through the park, currently walking down the Frontier Land strip, all the shops and restaurants closed at this hour, the only thing running being the rides and the stops down Main Street U.S.A. 

Even though the road was stripped bare save for a few other late night wanderers, it was weird- it was kind of really nice. Made the place more homey and personal. The air between the two boys was calm for the first time all night, the buzzing energy that had been hanging in them had finally settled to background fuzz.

"So Harry, why didn't your girlfriend come with you on your family trip?" The tiny boy asked, and that background fuzz started roaring like radio static.

Harry barked out a laugh, holding his stomach and tipping his head back, " _You_ are not subtle, by any means," Louis' cheeks were bright pink and Harry would bet five hundred pounds if he pressed his cold fingertips to them, his fingertips would quickly become warm from the heat. "I am single and not into the ladies. Thought that was made fairly clear between us, mate."

He shrugged, "Didn't want to do this and then become a homewrecker or- ya know, dumb." Louis fit his small hand in his as they crossed a bridge that presented Splash Mountain, their fingers tangling together easily.

"Listen here buddy, I get to make the moves." Harry joked, trying to distract Louis from the pumping heartbeat he know doubt could feel against his wrist.

Louis raised a delicate, thin eyebrow, "Do you? Because you haven't pulled a single one tonight." Shaking his feather-like hair out with his free hand, he smirked, seemingly looking everywhere except Harry's astonished face.

"Hey! I was simply worried you didn't want them!"

"Exactly, which is why _I_ did it, and not you. Because fuck do I want all of them." Louis' face went from joking to dead serious in a matter of moments. "Even if they're clumsy and lame." He ended with, the moment around them shattering like glass. 

Instead of waiting for his reply, Louis tugged him into the line for Big Thunder Mountain, a short ten minute line. 

As they came to the end of the line of waiting teenagers, they each lined up against a hand rail, letting their clasped hands fall to their own sides while they waited. Louis put his hands up on the bar along his butt, Harry taking in his full appearance as the boy glanced around at their environment. They were now thrown into the Wild West, everything painted with red tones and a dusty, old aesthetic to it. But Harry could only stare at the sharp cut of Louis' jawline, his protruding cheekbones, his curved and cutesy nose. All of him is rugged yet feminine at the same time in an odd combination that looked devilish and sexy.

Harry kicked off the wall, leaned over the other side of the walkway and quickly, smoothly invading Louis' space, his paw-like hands wrapping around the bar next to his small hands. Louis turned and met his eye, his mouth forming a small "o" at the surprise, but his eyes slowly darkened and his breath hitched in his throat.

In contrast to his expression he calmly said, "Can I help you Curly?"

Harry chuckled, leaning in close to Louis', "Nah, just that you're so fucking pretty- had to see it up close too."

"And how's the view?" His voice sounding nervous and slightly shaky, weirdly making Harry gain more and more confidence in his power over him.

He shrugged, pulling his face back a few inches to scan his eyes over Louis' face. He had the sweetest crinkles by his eyes that were subtle now but Harry knew would be permanently etched in his face by the time he was thirty-five and fuck did he want to see that. He roamed his eyes down until he reached his lips, fixating on them. His lips were thin, but naturally a dark shade of pink- constantly looking freshly kissed. They looked soft, Harry knew it was because he lived in Florida and the humidity keeps everyone from getting the unsightly chapped lips that northerners get.

The more he stared, the faster Louis' smirk grew, but was shut up as soon as Harry met his eyes again. "It will do."

Louis spit out a laugh, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from him, but Harry kept his arms caged around him nonetheless. "The line is about to move young Harold, move out me way."

Harry chuckled, he moved his arms away from the railing but instead of backing away he wrapped him around Louis' disgruntled figure, hugging him into his chest. Regardless of his exasperated expression, Harry felt him lean back into him, leaning down to nuzzle against Louis' neck and giggle in his ear.

It should be weird. He shouldn't be this comfortable and this vulnerable around a boy so quickly. This is something he should do after a few weeks of seeing him and finally getting familiar with Louis- not 'Hey we met today and I live in a different country, but I am already trying to figure out what kind of home you may want to buy with me.'

They didn't say anything but neither pulled away either, Louis eventually unfolding his arms and placing them on top of Harry's, intertwining their fingers again. When the line did move Harry lifted Louis easily, who instantly shrieked and attempted to kick his shins, but he continued to step forward the couple of paces before setting him back down and kissing his cheek as if nothing happened.

When he looked back at Louis' face he was wearing a scowl like you wouldn't believe, making Harry breath out small chuckles. 

"Frick you, Styles."

"Not young Styles anymore, huh?"

"You don't deserve such a flattering adjective right now."

Harry shrugged against Louis' shoulder blades, "I deserve all the flattering adjectives actually."

"Wonderful, magnificent, glorious, _punctual!_ "

" _Punctual?_ "

"I mean, ehh, beautiful!"

"Nice recovery."

Harry smiled again, his lips pressed to Louis' cheek but not kissing him, just leaving them there and feeling Louis' soft, steadily warming cheek under them. It was nice, making Disney jokes- _in_ Disney, with a boy who plays Peter Pan _at_ Disney.

When they rode the roller coaster, Louis or may not have held onto Harry's thigh. Nobody really knows. Maybe no one ever will. _Dun dun dun._

 

**

 

After meeting back up with Gemma and Niall around 2:30AM Harry decided it was high time he went to bed. Which lead to fifteen extra minutes of everyone bashing him with how he was actually an old man. 

However when it seemed that there was no changing his mind, Gemma and Niall finally huffed and puffed their agreement to follow him, much like children who were asked to leave a toy store.

The bus ride back took nearly thirty minutes on its own, Harry's face finally hitting the pillow around 4AM anyway.

He dreamed of Peter Pan.


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so chapter two is like ???? its cool ??? there are thinsg that happen in it ???

DAY 2

 

The next day, for a good second, Harry forgot about Louis. Deeming it all a dream and brushing off the idea, jumping in the shower and scrubbing off eighteen layers of sweat and whatever else it is that seems to cover you when you go into the Disney Parks.

They were planning on going to EPCOT today, the Flower and Garden Festival still going on and Harry wanted to get photos of all the insane sculptures made out of flowers and leaves. Niall and Gemma were in it for all the weird liquor. Of course.

He dressed himself in short short short light denims, which he cuffed so they were tight over his thighs. He pulled over a light blue tank top and- of course- his hideously neon yellow nikes.

Harry spent a good fifteen minutes on his hair, tangling his curls into two intricate french braids that started at the front of his scalp and hung over his collarbones. Once he finished and felt satisfied with his look, he transferred the photos he took the day before onto his MacBook and then cleared out his SD card. This was one of the best feelings to Harry, it felt like his camera was being refreshed. 

Quickly emailing select photos off to Liam, he thought of Louis. Childish fluttering kicks started in the pit of his stomach, heat blooming in the apples of his cheeks. 

He felt weird around Louis, like he was too much and not enough at the same time, like he couldn't control himself around him. Being around Louis was a lot like being drunk, like the air surrounding them was an electric fence ready to zap you if you approached it too suddenly. Harry wasn't sure if he hated it or loved it. 

Louis was interesting to him, but he also felt like it wasn't that he was _actually_ interesting, but it was that _Harry_ was interested _by_ him. 

He was bright and loud but then also quiet and controlled- something Harry never learned to be. He had always lacked that grace and delicacy that most people acquired around their mid-teens. Gemma alway joked it had something to do with how Harry spent more time cooking than playing footie like the other boys his age.

Harry also thought that was why he already had a bad back at such a young age, hunching over the stove instead of running back and forth across a field again again again. 

 

We're getting off track.

 

Anne came by his room with a bit of sunscreen, he welcomed her in when she insisted on getting his back for him- nothing he could convincingly say he didn't want her to do. 

"So what did you guys do last night? And don't tell me you don't what I'm talking about because Niall and Gemma are both hung over." Anna interrogated as she rubbed the thick protective onto his shoulders.

Harry huffed out a chuckle, not really knowing how much the two had drank last night but just knowing it had been more than he thought. 

Shaking his head, "Remember the cast member Liam- brunette who worked with Peter Pan?" 

"Ah yes! You sent him those photos, yes?"

"Mm, just before you came in here. Well he asked us if we wanted to join him and the lads who play Peter and Aladdin for a beer. We went to some Irish style pub in Downtown Disney and then out to Magic Kingdom."

"Again?"

"They were open until 4AM last night."

Anne finished with the sunscreen on her son's back, Harry turning back to face her; kissing her cheek in thanks.

"So why aren't you sloshed like your sister?"

"Didn't drink, really. Louis, Peter, and I went for ice cream instead. He's kind of... different."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "oh? How so?"

"I don't... I can't explain it. Something about him, I-"

"You don't have to explain it to me. You probably shouldn't dote on it for too long, Haz. We live across the pond, remember."

Oh. Right.

"Mm, yeah you're right. It's dumb. Never mind."

He turned to finish packing up his bag, noticing he had a reply from Liam as he put his camera equipment into his pack.

"Whoa, I wasn't saying it's dumb, I was just telling you not to cannonball into this. Hell, maybe you'll move to Florida, fall in love, have seven kids and die together happily. I'm not gonna get in the way of that."

Harry looked at her, annoyed now, "I don't need your two cents, woman."

She snickered, shrugging before telling him to be by the elevators in ten.

_Liam: aces mate !! bravo disney wud sign u in 2 sex flat. Just by these. Love it ! wats ur plan today ??_

It took Harry a good minute to figure out what the hell Liam was even saying before he could reply.

_Harry: Thanks brother. EPCOT today. Niall and Gemma are hung over, lmao._

_Liam: ha!! Louis is passd out. Wudnt shutup last nite! wanna do something 2day w us?_

_Liam: ik Lou wud like 2 see u ;) ;)_

If Harry blushed- that is none of anyone's business except him and his phone's.

_Harry: Would it be premature to see say I would like to see Louis?_

_Harry: Niall and Gems are going to be drinking "Around the world" all day whilst I do the photography things. We're leaving soon, expecting to be there all day. All three of you are welcome to join._

He pocketed his phone before double checking he had everything he needed, and setting out to the elevators. 

His family was already waiting there for him, Niall and Gemma both looking way to happy and excited for people who were claiming to be sporting hangovers. It's bullshit, their immunity to liquor.

"Aw, look your shiner is nearly gone!" Niall yelled as a greeting, making Harry pressed his fingers into his skin. He hadn't even noted to check it this morning, the lack of colour making him forget about it completely.

"Thanks mate." Harry punched his arm lightly, hitting the elevator button and they were off.

 

**

 

They spent the first portion of the day on rides, what small bit there was in EPCOT. Harry had made fastpasses for SOARIN' a few days prior, knowing how long of a line it was, since it was a hit with any and all ages groups. 

They rode TEST TRACK, twice, and Spaceship Earth, both rounds, before starting the trek around the world. 

They started at Mexico, riding the little boat that took them through the land itself, Niall, Gemma and Anne getting Margaritas while Robin and Harry roamed around the huge shop, finding cute candy-skull iron-on patches that he planned on decorating his camera backpack with.

They passed through Norway, China, and Germany with similar actions, someone getting some sort of drink or food, Harry buying something from every gift shop they stop into. Nothing big or special, just little things that will take up space on his night stand.

By the time they're leaving Italy and, albeit laughing, enter the American Adventure; Harry gets a text from Liam saying that the three boys, Louis Zayn and he are currently walking to Japan and to meet them there whenever they're ready to. 

Funnily enough, it makes Harry suddenly very nervous, he almost considers faking sick and leaving but then mentally smacks himself to get ahold of it. 

He tells the group, going for as nonchalant as humanly possible, just sifting through some over prices American Flag Disney pins in the shop, not even looking up before saying, "Oh, so the guys we hung out with last night, yeah they're um. They're meeting us in Japan- hey should I get this pin?"

When he looks up he sees Niall smirking at him, "Oh really? Those guys, would one of them happen to dress as Peter Pan? Would you have happened to tripped last night and somehow sucked his dick also?"

Anne and Robin looked over curiously, "What's that Niall?"

"I did not suck his dick, you lying jackass." Harry sputtered, shuffling about in his backpack for his wallet, which at this point he should just keep in his hand.

Niall raised his arms in faux defense, "Oh no need to get so defensive, lover boy! I didn't know it struck a chord with you that you evidently didn't get into his tiny pants bro."

Harry put the pin on the counter and let the women dressed in amish-esque clothing ring it up, turning and sticking a finger in Niall's face, "I so could have if I wanted to."

Niall, knowing he had Harry exactly where he wanted him, leaned up against the counter, nonchalantly observing his fingernails. "Oh, so you didn't want in his pants? Then you wouldn't mind if I went for it? Was thinking about leaving Gems for him, quite the dreamboat, if I do say so myself."

Harry's face was bright red, Gemma was doubled over laughing and their parents were rolling their eyes.

"I have hereby decided that you are getting the silent treatment. Fuck yourself." And with that Harry headed off to the next pavilion, knowing his family was following.

Without realizing it, he ended up in Japan, being the next represented land, and all his previous nerves came fluttering back again. However, Niall could _not_ know this so he just continued his stride. He busied himself with shoving his wallet in his shorts pocket and putting his new small shop bag into his pack.

“Oi! Stop buying things without us mate, we can get you all 40% discounts.” Liam’s voice was heard from his right, looking over he saw the three boys approaching from the red Japanese statuses that faced the water.

It felt like they slowed down and suddenly they were in some badass superhero movie, the three hot boys all striding confidently toward them as Harry stood still; bearing strange similarities to Simba as the herd of wildebeests charged at him.

Saved by the bell, Gemma’s laugh rings through his skull and jolts him out of it. He chuckles with her and goes back to shoving the pin into his backpack. 

“Well aren't you all just the heroic princes, Harold here has spent maybe $300 in the past three hours alone. Don't think his poor bank account can take it.” Gemma jokes, slinging her arm around him in a way that says she's just taking the piss.

Harry shoves her away, “Pardon me, I make more money than you do!”

“You know,” Niall starts and Harry already knows that he doesn't _want_ to know. “Showboating isn't a good look on you.”

Harry can't help the heat that rises to his cheeks even though he isn't much embarrassed, he chooses this moment to look at Louis, seeing as his cheeks are _already_ red at the moment. The boy is dressed in what looks like leggings, practically painting his legs a fine matte black, a red tank top that barely covers his ass and a pair of matching red Vans. All in all, he looks really fucking cute and Harry feels really fucking underdressed around him.

Louis’ hair is fluffy and swooshing across his face is a way that looks like he could be in a emo rock band, yet also like you want to cuddle him and bottle feed him? It’s very arousing and very strange.

He meets Harry’s eye and winks, his entire head going with the motion- like he's so used to being a caricature in his job, that it's become who he is now. 

“What say we go into my favourite shop?” Zayn says, hands clapping together after everyone has finally stopped mocking Harry. “Mitsukoshi, right over here-” He gestures to the store hidden underneath the massive sushi restaurant. “Which means The Mall in English, B T Dubs.”

“Thanks Mister Tour Guide sir,” Louis teases, saluting Zayn mockingly but still follows him none the less.

Robin and Anne fall into a conversation with Liam about the glorious wonders of working at Disney and living in Florida, while Niall and Gemma annoy Zayn with pronouncing Japanese words and terms.

Louis and Harry surprisingly don't fall into step with one another, Louis stays lingering around Zayn, looking like he could give two fucks what he's saying but still doesn't leave his side.

So instead of staying hung up on it, Harry roams the store which is fucking huge and fucking adorable. It has all sorts of the cutest merchandise from Japanese animes and videogames, Harry finds himself buried in the puzzle section. All of them are highly overpriced, but what in Disney isn't.

He’s considering between getting one for himself or a different one for his friend Grimmy back home, when Louis sidles up next to him. 

“So, long time no see.” He says, hands folded behind his back and he's rocking himself on his heels in a very toddler-who-wants-something way.

Harry doesn't even look up or unfurrow his brows before answering, “Ah yes, the sad lonely depressing 8 hours it has been without your presence by my side. I was curious as to when you would return from war.”

“The war brings long days and cold nights, crap coffee and bad wifi connections. You wouldn't understand.” Louis narrates in an impression of what Harry can only guess is supposed to be a dying old man.

“Sounds like the amount of fun I have when I hang out with you.” 

Louis hits him.

They wander about the store, Harry adding miscellaneous things to his basket; a sticky note-pad shaped like cats, sushi shaped erasers, a set of Totoro playing cards, etc etc etc.

When they make it to the kimono room Harry quickly becomes obsessed with finding the perfect kimono belt to tie into his hair. He finds just the right one he wants, on top of a rack of fine satin kimonos. He steps onto his tiptoes, his fingers just brushing it when a small child knocks into his back legs before running away to his very angry-looking mother. Harry lays on the floor, belt in hand and head in the other.

“Was the fashion worth it?” Louis says, looking over him.

Harry scoffs, “Fashion week find him!” He cries dramatically and flails himself into a pose on the floor.

“Yeah,” Louis snorts, “more like Fashion week find him a bandaid.” 

Harry throws himself into a sitting position as he cackles into space, very unattractively. Louis grabs his hand and helps him to his feet, their faces ending up extremely close- well as close as they can be with Harry being a fuck ton taller than him.

“How you doin’?” Harry asked, smirking as he impersonates Joey Tribbiani.

Louis snorts, shaking his head before letting their fingers tangle where he's still holding onto Harry’s huge paw. “Loser,” he murmurs, completely _not_ addressing that he's holding Harry’s hand.

The taller boy blushes and completely pretends not to notice, instead just puts the belt into his basket that Louis insisted on carrying for him.

He coughs and awkwardly tugs Louis into the next room which sports dozens of scents of incense and water color products. He nearly lets go of Louis’ hand in excitement to try some of the sample sets, but when the smaller boy's thumb starts drawing circles on his hand he thinks better of it. 

Looking down at him and smiling, the boy returns it bashfully and tucks his face into Harry's shoulder, looking up to meet his eyes again. Gaining a small boost of confidence from how shy he seems to make Louis, he leans down and presses a small kiss to his forehead.

“I see you have learned how to pull a few moves?” Louis teases, words muffled against Harry’s shirt.

The other boy picks up a small teal box of incense, flicking it open with his finger and smelling it as he shrugs. “Guess so, if you considered that a move, my real flirting techniques are bad puns and dad dance moves, you're in for a real treat.” 

Louis squawks out a laugh and nods approvingly, holding out the basket so Harry can put the teal box into it. “I look forward to it, my personal techniques include sexual innuendos and embarrassing you in front of people.” 

“Sounds good.”

They move on to a smaller room that is filled top to bottom in small knick-knacks. They each have a sign that explains their symbolism and aura- it's all a real crock of shit but Harry decidedly wants all of them.

Louis drags him to a corner of the room that holds small ceramic statues of animals that says they represent the spirit of each year and each person’s fortune if you fall into that year of birth.

He drops Harry's hand and picks up a white bunny, year of 1999, “I love bunnies, I want 18 of them.”

Harry hums to acknowledge him, stepping behind him and his arms coming around his waist so he can look at the Rabbit with him. He presses his entire front to Louis’ back, his face sliding next to his and he hums again.

“You quite remind me of a bunny,” He says in a mumble, his fingers intertwining with Louis’ around the statue. 

“How so?” Louis turns his face to look him in the eye.

“They're cute and fluffy and some people quite like the taste of them.” He speaks in a low voice, only allowing Louis to hear it.

Instead of Louis shuddering like Harry had hoped, he looks grossed out and he briefly panics that he went too far.

“Do you eat rabbits Harry?” 

“No, do you eat rabbits Louis?”

“No.”

“Good, we could have had a real problem there.” 

Louis nodded seriously at him but his eyes were only trained on his lips, making Harry lick them self-consciously. 

“We left you two alone for not even fifteen minutes and you’ve already secluded yourself to a corner.” Niall’s voice boomed through the room, and isn't it always fucking Niall.

They turned to look at him, Harry’s hands dropping from the chachki and falling to the dip in Louis’s waist instead.

“I'm surprised you and Gems aren't in the food section.” He said back, tone dry and clearly annoyed.

“There's a food section?” Gemma’s voice was heard before she was seen, coming from behind Niall. “Aw well aren't you two the modern family.”

They both scoff at the same time, Louis putting the bunny back on the shelf in front of him and grabbing Harry’s hand; yanking him into the next room, filled with different kinds of candies, snacks and hand-painted dishes.

“I have come to realize I hate Niall,” Louis says decidedly. “He has a knack for ruining moments.”

“And a knack for ruining lives.” Harry agrees, lifting their hands up and over Louis’ head so that his arm is around his waist, their hands still held together.

“Speaking of shitty friends,” Louis says, lifting his hand that held the basket and pointing toward Zayn and Liam, who are examining different types of tea pots and matching plates. “Hey kids, picking out things for the wedding?” Louis jokes as they approach.

They turn around to look at him and if Harry knew any better he’d think they looked like they were caught doing something they weren't supposed to. Zayn rolled his eyes, “by the looks of you two, that's what you should be doing.” 

Harry blushed, looking down at his feet and shoving his free hand into his pocket, the smaller boy huffed and lead him to look at candy in the next section over.

“So we're moving to Iceland Harry, I've decided I hate all our friends. Not a single one I’d throw a life jacket to if they were drowning.”

“Mm, I’d give one to Liam but no one else,” Louis scrunched his nose up at Harry.

“Why?”

“I don't know, I like Liam, he isn't a piece of shit like the rest of em.” 

He nodded, shrugging like he was considering it, “fine… for now.”

He rolled his eyes in response, detaching himself from Louis to have a proper look around. The tiny boy just followed him, just looking pleased to hold his little basket and add commentary to Harry’s commentary.

Harry bought all different types of candies and snacks, some for him and others for friends, even purchasing a single set of matching dishes. “I quite like those,” Louis said, he was holding onto Harry’s arm with his free hand and resting his cheek on his bicep whenever Harry stopped to look at something. “Sensible, fashionable.”

“Yes, yes, all the grown up words.” 

“Mm, you get me.” Louis led him to the check out a few rooms over and after gathering everyone up, they were moving on to the next pavilion. 

They walked through Morocco with ease, Harry for the first time didn't buy something, however Gemma went ham. Anne and Zayn watched the belly dancers with slight intrigue and then both went over and got a henna, the entire thing was very amusing.

Louis slightly shook with excitement as they walked into France, “this is my favourite land, ever. Come, let's go get foods that won't help my ass.”

Harry snorted, “I think it's definitely helping your ass.”

He looked over his shoulder and scowled at him, leading Harry to lean forward and smack his bum as hard as he could when Louis turned away. He swung an arm around the boy’s shoulders as he yelled profanities to the high heavens, everyone else just cackling.

“I'm not sharing food with you now,” Louis said, sounding much like a petulant child.

“Who said I wanted it from you?”

“You want it from me.”

“Nah, I'd rather give it to you.” 

Louis turned scarlet, biting his lip and suddenly finding his shoes very entertaining as they entered the hidden cafe, it was set up so you could pick anything from behind a huge case that wrapped around the room.

After fifteen minutes, everyone had some sort of desert that was modeled after France’s home favourites.

They walked out to front area where a sculpture of Belle and the Beast made out of flowers and leaves were, sitting down on the benches that surrounded it. They ate in relative silence, all too consumed in their food and the scenery around them.

“I wanna live here,” Harry said softly, his eyes trained on the details of white roses around Belle’s feet.

“Why… why don't you? Consider it, I mean.” Louis said, so quiet Harry figured only he heard it, but when everyone's eyes either awkwardly shifted away or looked at him, he knew they all heard.

He shrugged, “I will.” He made sure to look solely into Louis’ eyes and his eyes only, it felt like he was making a promise, one that he wasn't sure if he was actually going to keep.

It's not a small thing, to move from the UK all the way to Florida, for someone he met not even a full two days ago. But for some reason, he couldn't help wanting to, it's not like it was _insane_ , yes it was very out of the box, but not totally nuts.

He could get a job here in Disney, fuck he could be a photopass attendant for Peter Pan and Aladdin and work with Louis and Zayn, Liam and he could be working the same character one day and just hang out. It wasn't terrible, but it would be leaving everything familiar behind. 

But every second that passes, Harry is willing to make that jump. He has a week to figure his shit out.

He's broken out of his thoughts by Liam, “Mate, I'm not joking, what did I say when we first met.”

“You said by the end of the week I'd wanna move here.”

“I'm putting bets on it, bro.”

Niall raised a hand, “I'll take the bet, fifty says he chickens out at the last second.

“Deal.” They shake on it and Harry groans into Louis’ neck, his mom reaching over and patting his thigh.

 

Two hours later they decide to hop over to Hollywood Studios, taking a transport bus run by Disney itself. Harry and Louis sit with Robin and Anne while the others decide to goof off in the back, it's weird how much the four of them get along, but it more makes Harry happy.

“So Louis, tell me about yourself.” Anne says as Harry wraps a hand around his thigh, turning and taking a photo of him for his snapchat story. 

Louis looks up and smiles big, “I'm twenty-six years old, I have six siblings, I play Peter Pan and a few other characters at Walt Disney World Parks, umm I love pizza with extra cheese and vans shoes.”

“You like pizza with vans shoes?” Harry mocks, tightening his grip on his thigh.

Louis bares his teeth at him before sticking his tongue out, “I also think your son is insanely annoying.” He spoke to Anne, making her and Robin laugh.

“I agree!” Niall yelled from the back where he swore they were playing musical chairs.

“Shut the- shut up Niall!” Harry corrected himself as he took the children next to him into consideration.

“Nice save.” Anne and Louis said at the same time before smirking at each other.

“I can't be around you two anymore. I've had it, officially.” Harry threw his hands up in mock aggravation, crossing his arms over his chest.

Louis chuckled and took Harry's hand in his, placing it in his lap, “I like this here.” He said, tapping the top of his hand with his thumb.

“I like you.” Harry responded, mirth swimming in his eyes.

“I know,” Louis said, tucking his face into the boy’s neck. “You're not subtle.” 

The bus pulled into Hollywood Studios before Harry could respond, instead he just intertwined their hands and kissed Louis’ hair. They disembark the bus and make their way towards the entrance, but not without commentary from Zayn.

“I love how you guys act like you have been dating for six years.”

“It's actually been seven, Malik, get your facts straight.” Louis said over Harry’s shoulder, making the boy bark a laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth slightly too late.

Smirking, Louis untangled their fingers to let Harry take off his bag to have it checked, “cute.”

“I was going for ruggedly handsome but cute will do.”

“You look like a teddy bear you win at a carnival, mate.”

“You're the same size as one so I guess we're even, aren't we.” Harry smirked while Louis gaped at him, pout full on as he smacked his arm.

He huffed before crossing his arms over his chest, “I will never kiss you.”

“Well you still haven't yet made that move so I wasn't planning on holding my breath.”

“Thank god, I was starting to think you were expecting something from me.” The tiny boy wiped his brow in faux relief, making Harry roll his eyes in return. He slid his arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him into his side tightly.

“You're quite the character, Lou.”

“We're doing nicknames then?”

“Was it ever off the table?” 

Louis scrunched his nose up, “Your name isn't easy to find a name for though.”

“Not my problem, Loueh.”

“You're not funny, Harold.”

Harry slid his hand from Louis’ waist to his back pocket, he squeezed for a brief moment just to see Louis jump and blush. “That's alright, babe.”

They made their way to The Hollywood Tower Hotel, queuing up for the surprisingly short twenty five minute line; most of the park watching the Frozen parade. After riding The Tower of Terror, which Liam and Zayn pathetically and not-so-subtlety held each other's hand for, they rode Rock’N’Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith, and Louis decided it was time for icecream.

To which Zayn and Liam smirked, nudging Harry’s arm, “wasn't shitting about him always wanting ice cream, always wonders where he gets his fat ass, this is why.”

Harry chuckled but he found the whole thing more endearing than amusing, Louis got so so so delightfully excited for the treat. It was such a weird quirk to have but Harry was glad he had it in all honesty.

“I would much rather be around someone who had an obsession with ice cream than someone who had an obsession with kale or some shit.” He said in return, clapping Liam on the shoulder as they wholeheartedly agreed.

As they stood in the very long line, Harry made his way to Anne, wrapping an arm around her and tucking himself into her side as much as his height would allow. 

“Hi poppet,” She said, rubbing his arm in a way only mothers do. “Enjoying yourself? Glad we dragged you here, after all?”

Nodding, “yeah, very. I hope you and Robin are having fun, you've been very quiet; the two of you.”

She and Robin both chuckled, sharing a look with each other before she replied, “we haven't dear, you're just too consumed in that boy of yours.”

“Not my boy.”

“He wants to be. You want him to be.”

Harry frowned, “Maybe. But as you said, I shouldn't dote on it, I live in London for god sakes.”

“Baby… I wish I could have held my tongue until I met him. He's… it's not that he's a different species of human or that he's some super extraordinary person, he isn't. But there is something about the two of you together, it just feels like there was a part of you that hadn't quite come together just yet and now it has.”

“Like when I was building the puzzle last month,” Robin began. “and I lost a piece of it under the table, the puzzle couldn't be considered finished until I found it, and when I did it felt like it had finally become art work instead of just a stupid puzzle. Do you understand what I'm saying?”

He nodded, he knew what they were saying- loud and clear- but it also feels like a lot of pressure. Like he should throw caution to the wind and marry Louis now. However, like Robin had said, he had to spend time finding that piece before it could make sense, Harry needed time. To sort it all out.

“Yeah I, I understand what you're saying. I agree, definitely, it's just a lot at once. I have barely so much as traveled outside the UK, let alone move away because I met someone yesterday?” He shook his head and his mother's eyes softened and a faint smile rested on her lips.

“Does it feel like the right thing to do? Being with Louis?”

“I feel like it's not even been 24 hours and I shouldn't be thinking that seriously into the future.”

“Haz, poppet, you're twenty four years old… it's time to think about your future with every little decision baby.” 

And okay, fuck, she had a point there. He couldn't just keep taking photos of brace face teenagers and wanna-be models anymore.

But what if this was just a fun sort of hookup to Louis, just a game he played with single boys on vacation. That couldn't be true because he lowkey asked Harry to consider staying here, whether or not it was to stay for Louis wasn't the point, the point was he had an ounce of a thought of Harry moving to Florida. 

“Yeah, I'll- I’ll have to seriously think about it, I just don't want to be in over my head and make an impulsive decision.”

She nodded, kissing his hair and clapping her hands together before asking him what he was planning on ordering. That was the best part of his mom, she didn't push.

 

After they each got ice cream, they sat on the curb, watching people mill around the shops. 

“I love ice cream.” Louis said, intently staring at his cone like it would tell him who the fairest of them all was.

Harry couldn't help but smile at him, big and goofy, he was so endearing with how he was closer to thirty than he was to twenty yet his heart was closest to five.

“Wanna bite of mine?” Harry offered, shoveling a spoonful out of his Reese’s ice cream and holding it out for Louis.

The boy swallowed his own mouthful and grabbed Harry’s hand, leading the spoon closer, he took the entire bite in one go and Harry decidedly did _not_ find it hot as fuck. Louis hummed innocently, eyes lighting up at his apparently enjoyed Harry’s more than his own.

He held his cone out to Harry, looking bashful, silently asking to switch his mint chocolate chip for the peanut butter.

The green eyed boy laughed wholeheartedly before handing over the cup and accepting the cone from Louis. “Only ‘cause you're too adorable to possibly say no to.”

“I'll be honest with you Harry,” Zayn spoke, leaning forward to look at him. “I don't have that problem.”

Before anyone could laugh Harry retorted, “You're too busy with your head up Liam’s ass to notice anyone else.”

They both turned bright scarlet, the rest of the group cackling. 

“At least Liam’s got _some one_ up his ass.” Niall quipped from beside Louis, giving the small boy a pointed look.

“Please no more talk of my son and ass.” Robin said, wrapping an arm around Harry and clapping his back as Harry cackled.

Eventually they finished, but not without intense staring from Louis as Harry licked the ice cream a little too sexually, and walked to the stores.

Harry and Louis running off to get Starbucks while the others spent way too long in Planet Hollywood. 

“I want 80 pounds of ice cream, ya know? I wish it wasn't always cold because I'd make a bed of ice cream.”

Harry snorted, “you have an ice cream problem, pal.”

“Anyone who doesn't understand just isn't living life properly.” 

They queued up, Louis trying to read the menu board from as far back as they were. 

“So listen,” Harry started, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Would you wanna go with me to get dinner tonight?”

He could see the corners of Louis’ mouth quirk up but the boy didn't turn to look at him, “Are you asking me out?”

“I mean- yeah, yes. I am.”

“And if I said no?” His eyebrow raised in delight.

Harry shrugged, “I’d have a very sad wank by myself to try to heal my ego.” 

“Any pastries from our bakery today?” The woman behind the sectional counter asked, Louis ignored Harry to order a chocolate croissant.

Harry didn't know how he was so tiny but ate so much food, the eighth wonder.

The line moved on as they waited to order their drinks, “So… dinner? Tonight? With, me?”

Finally he turned to look at him, scanning him up and down with his eyes like he was considering if Harry was good enough.

“Duh.”

He breathed a sigh of relief, smiling big big big at Louis.

“I mean you couldn't have possibly thought I would really say no.”

Harry shrugged, the other boy frowning at him but was interrupted by the loud call of “next,” from the cashier.

“What can I get for you, handsome?” The boy behind the counter asked, thick blonde hair and long eyelashes. 

Startled a bit by the compliment, Harry stumbled over his order and name, turning and taking the slip of paper that the other worker had handed Louis to pay for his croissant. “What do you want, Lou?”

The boy stepped forward and told the cashier his drink order, but not before he protested about Harry buying it.

“Anything else for you today, Harry?” and he swore he was batting his eyelashes, making him blush a bit, distracting himself with sliding his card instead of directly looking the blonde in the eyes.

“Come babe,” Louis said, taking his hand is his and leading him to the pick-up counter. “If I knew cheesy come-ons would make you blush and stutter I would have done it when we met.”

“What- I didn't-”

“Oh you so did.”

“I was just shocked, I wasn't like _really_ affected by him, Louis.”

“So what if I batted my eyes at you?”

“You'd look like a fucking Princess and I'd probably turn into a puddle right here so please don't unless you want a whole lot of Harry all over you.”

Louis smirked, stepping closer into his personal space, “I would love a whole lot of Harry all over me.”

Harry’s eyes visibly hooded and he licked his lips- “Harry! I have your order ready!”

“Of fucking course they do.” He muttered as he stomped over to the counter and grabbed their drinks, smiling his thanks before trudging his way past a cackling Louis. “Oh you think it's so funny, don't you?”

“I mean kind of,” He took his pastry and coffee from Harry’s hands, falling into step with the boy as they walked to the shops. “You get so pissy and it's the best thing I've ever seen to be quite frank with you.”

“Who is Frank and why does everyone use him instead of honesty?” 

Louis snorted, “Shut up with your bad puns.”

“I told you that's how I flirt, have I won your heart yet?” He stuck the straw between his lips and sipped at his drink, Louis’ eyes tracking the movement.

“Getting pretty damn close.”

 

Harry spent an hour laying on his hotel room bed thinking through all possible disasters that could ensue tonight on his date with Louis. They had decided on T-Rex in Disney Springs (formerly known as Downtown Disney) as it was “romance-casual” as Harry had dubbed it.

He finally decided to just wing it and be as chill as possible. It took another fifteen minutes for him to peel himself off the bed and into the shower, thoroughly washing his hair and _thoroughly_ washing his body, wanting to be ready for any possibilities.

Applying deodorant and a dash of his favourite cologne, smelling a bit of honey and cayenne, brushing his teeth until his gums were red, and spending thirty minutes scrunching his hair dry so it was extra curly.

He dressed in black skinny jeans, a black v-neck, and a blazer that looked like someone skinned a grandmother's couch for the fabric. He stuck cushioned insoles into his boots before slipping them on, feet sore from walking all day. 

Just as he was sorting out his room, fitting his used clothes into a bag in the closet and putting the bed back together, there was a knock at his door.

He and Louis had agreed to meet at the restaurant so he wasn't too sure why someone was there. Regardless he pulled the door open to see, of course, Niall standing there in a pair of basketball short and a tank top, shoeless. He looked as if he was about to say something but upon taking Harry in, he closed his mouth, brows furrowing.

“Where are you going?”

Rolling his eyes Harry stepped back into his room, plopping on the bed and plucking the receipts out of his wallet.

“What do you want, Niall?”

He stepped into the room, the door automatically closing behind him due to the weight, he shoved his hands in his pockets. “I asked you first.”

Harry let his hands drop to his lap and looked at Niall with a dead panned expression, “Really?”

“Well I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to come join me and the others in my room for a movie night, but someone is a little crabby aren't they?”

“Liam and Zayn are coming?”

“They're already there, Louis isn't though- they didn't say what he was doing- wait,” Niall pointed at him and seemed to search the room around him for a moment. “Is that what you're doing?” 

He rolled his eyes, “you're so observant Ni, could be the next inspector gadget.”

Harry tightened his Rolex around his wrist and stood from the bed, grabbing his phone from where it was charging on the nightstand. 

“So I guess when we hear weird noises tonight we know where to come knocking?” He was smirking, leaning against the wall as he watched Harry.

He brushed past the blonde boy, if he didn't leave now he would be late, “If you knock on my door I will mysteriously lose your wedding photos after the ceremony.” He swung open said door and stepped into the hall, heading off to the elevators.

He stopped into Niall and Gemma’s room where they were all sprawled out around the bed and floor, he kissed Gemma’s cheek, “night lads.”

The two boys smiled at him and wished him luck, he saluted them in return, turning to be met with Niall shoving his palm against his chest. Looking down he realized he was trying to hand him a condom, rolling his eyes he took it and tossed it at Liam and Zayn.

“Fuck yourself Niall,” He shut the door on the cackling boy and was off.

 

When he arrived, by cab, he had to ask three different people for directions but the sight of Louis under dimmed lights twiddling his feet nervously was worth every second.

Subconsciously straightening his jacket and fluffing his hair up, he approached Louis slowly, he coughed into his fist, smiling as the boy very very slightly startled at the sound.

“Hey,” He spoke up. “You look… wow. Your hair is fantastic.”

Louis blushed. He was in baby blue jeggings, white vans, and a low cut shirt with a band Harry didn't know on it.

“It's nice to see your hair down for once, it's so long.”

“Not the only thing.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Harry giggled and gestured at the small line to get a table, “shall we?”

Holding up a small white slip of paper, “Already took care of it.” Louis said.

“Yeah sorry I'm kind of late, Niall wanted to a be a fuck-”

“-Of course.”

“Yeah, and I didn't quite know how to get here so I got lost a lot.”

Louis shrugged, “I'm unbothered, you're here now so who cares.” He stepped closer to Harry and gripped his arm. Before he could take it away, Harry stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

“Happy to be here, Lou.” 

“I-”

“Tomlinson, party of two- Tomlinson party of two, please make your way to the jeep out front before the safari leaves without you!” The speaker cut off and they stepped over to the cast member dressed like a tacky tourist, Louis handing him the slip of paper.

“Have you two ever been here before?” He asked, gesturing for them to follow as he lead them through the store and into the restaurant that was completely covered in intricate decor that made it look like the age of Dinosaurs. The right was completely red; animatronic dinosaurs roaring on the stones around the tables, the left was decked in large fish tanks and gigantic sea life hanging around the room. But the middle was an entire ice cave, changing colors continuously but maintaining a blue hue to it.

“I have, but he has not.” Louis said, reaching back and taking Harry’s hand in his as they followed the waiter.

“Okay, well our restaurant is completely modeled after the time period when Dinos roamed the land, we have the sea life represented, where creatures were believed to exist as huge predators larger than humans- like the jellyfish,” He pointed to a huge suspended pink and purple jelly fish that was on the left of the room. “In the middle, where you will be, we have the ice age, and to the left you have some dinosaurs peacefully meandering through the land. We have meteor showers every twenty-five to thirty minutes, it's gets very loud as the animals start acting up and the fire starts roaring, and the lights start flashing and there is loud crashing, just so you're aware.”

They finally got to a table to the right hand corner of the ice cave, he set down their menus and told them their server would be right with them.

“This is kind of amazing,” Harry said as he shrugged off his blazer and draped it over the back of his chair. 

“I thought you would enjoy it, you seem like the type of person who watches the history channel for the educational value.”

“It's highly entertaining as well though, then you're filled with these crazy stories of the past.”

Louis’ smile softened, his cheek resting against his clasped hands as he just stared at Harry.

“Does that make me a nerd?”

He shook his head, “Nah, I think it's endearing. I love documentaries.”

Harry nodded back enthusiastically, “Me too, however, I can't listen to like educational podcasts or anything; like there has to be a visual, ya know?”

“No I completely understand, the pictures and video proofs are the best part and I feel like they help you like understand more about what they're talking about?”

Harry nodded, “We sound like old people.”

“I like old people, they're the most interesting type of person. They have so many stories and experiences and they know _so much_ about life and just the world.”

“I'm sure every brittle grandmother loves you,” Harry joked, earning a kick to his shins. He caught Louis’ ankles with his boots and kept them tied with his under the table, making Louis blush and suddenly find his menu very interesting.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand to get his attention, “Lou, if I do anything to make you even slightly uncomfortable- please tell me.”

The smaller boy whipped his fluffy head up, “You don't. You just make me… very… _flustered_.”

“Flustered?”

“Yes.”

To be quite frank, every tiny thing Louis did around Harry made heat curl in the pit of his stomach. He didn't quite think he could make it if Louis didn't come to his hotel with him tonight.

“I know what you mean, I-”

“Hello gentlemen,” the waitress had arrived, a woman dressed in a khaki safari outfit with a blonde ponytail and a pretty smile. “My name is Katie and I'll be your safari guide tonight! Can I start you adventurers off with something to drink?”

“I’d love a Category 5,” Louis ordered, handing over his I.D. The drink was an insane concoction of alcohols including vodkas, rums, liqueurs, and plenty of fruit.

“I'll do a glass of water and a Jurassic Isle,” Harry ordered, a drink with less alcohol but much more fruit.

Harry brought Louis’ hand to his own cheek after she left, he hummed contently and looked up at Louis who was smiling a big toothy grin.

“What are you thinking?” Harry asked, slowing sliding his cheek until his lips were pressed to his fingers instead.

“I'm thinking how lovely you are… how much I- how much I don't think I could take it if you went back to the UK.” Harry dropped his eyes as Louis went on, he kissed his knuckles. “How I just met you and yet I don't want to ever say goodbye to you.”

Harry kissed the front part of his knuckles, and held Louis’ hand flat, lips brushing his fingertips. “I don't want to leave.” He whispered against them, finally looking up to look at Louis.

The boys face was soft and he looked like the smile he had was saddening, “But you're going to?”

He kissed his fingertips and lay his hand in Louis’ palm, “I don't know, I want to stay here.”

Louis stood and leaned over the table, placing his other hand on Harry’s other cheek. He slowly and carefully leaned forward, making brief eye contact with Harry before closing the gap between their mouths.

His lips were soft and had a sweetness to them that Harry couldn't quite place. Their mouths slid together softly and wetly in a way that was too much and not enough. 

Louis pulled away, kissing the corner of his mouth before he sat back down.

“Now I definitely don't want to leave,” Harry spoke making Louis cackle.

Soon they ordered their food and talked about what the dynamics of Liam and Zayn’s relationship is, ways to torture Niall, and what it would mean for Harry to stay.

When their food was delivered to the table they fell into a comfortable silence as they tucked in to their meals. 

Louis moaned around a particular mouthful, “So good, want a bite?” 

He offered Harry a spoonful of the lasagne he had ordered, the boy took the bite and kept eye contact with Louis- two could play at this game.

He thought he had the upper hand until he felt Louis’ foot drag up from where it was intertwined with Harry's and up his jean clad leg, up his calf, up his knee and along his inner thigh.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to go further, “Tease.” He said as Louis lowered his leg and set it back on the floor.

The boy giggled and took another bite of his food, the night continuing on in similar fashion of the two trying to see who could tease the other further.

It ended with both of them sporting half chubs and quickly passing on the dessert in favor of getting out of there. Harry paid for the check, doing it so quickly Louis didn't even have time to open his mouth in protest.

“I wanted to pay for that,” He whined.

“I'm sure you'll pay me back for it later, baby.” Harry whispered back sensually, making Louis blush and bite his lip.

They left as soon as they could, grabbing one of the many cabs from the parking lot and going directly to Harry’s hotel.

Louis grabbed Harry’s collar and tugged his mouth onto his, Harry quickly taking over the kiss and sneaking his tongue into his mouth. He licked against his lips until he parted them for him, licking into his entire mouth finally, the feel of his tongue against his own going directly to his dick.

He stuck a hand between Louis’ legs as his sucked his tongue into his mouth, sucking for a moment before flicking it with his tongue making Louis moan prettily into his mouth. Harry continued to kiss him as he snuck his hand into his pants, rubbing his fingers against Louis’ cock slowly and tantalizing, playing with the head as beads of precum came up. Harry swiped them up with his thumb, separating their mouths and staring into Louis’ eyes as he brought the hot precum to his mouth, sucking it off and then kissing Louis again, swirling his tongue around his in circles.

Louis moaned high and pretty into his mouth, trying to fit himself into Harry’s lap, gripping his jaw for dear life.

“Please Haz, fuck, want you inside me,” He said in between breaths into his ear so only he could hear him.

“Only a little bit longer,” Harry muttered back as the cab pulled into the parking lot of the New Contemporary.

They were let out soon enough and Harry made sure he tipped the driver well for basically playing foreplay in his backseat.

They scurried into the hotel and into an elevator, Harry pressed the appropriate floor and set about kissing Louis’ neck. He kissed once, twice, three times before he set his teeth into his neck and licked over it soothingly as the boy let out a high pitched whine. Louis gripped his sides, fingers digging into his waist the harder Harry sucked on his skin.

When the elevator dinged to let them know they were at their floor, Harry took his hand in his and lead him to his room, digging his room key out of his back pocket. He suddenly stopped before they reached Niall and Gemma’s room- the door was open.

“Fuck,” He whispered to Louis, who looked at him confused until he realized what he was gesturing at.

He slumped against Harry’s back, frowning, “Why God? What did I do that was so unchristian?” 

Harry giggled, “Maybe we should say hello so they'll fuck off?”

Louis looked exasperated, taking Harry’s hand that he held and pressed it against his crotch, showing that he was rock hard and it wasn't changing.

“Fuck… then, we run.”

“What-” Before Louis could fully ask what he was talking about, Harry was yanking him past the open door and into his own room. When the door was shut behind him, they both started hysterically laughing, the crinkles by Louis’ eyes making Harry smile even further.

“You look like a wild man,” Louis laughed further, but Harry just shook his head and shoved Louis up against his door.

He gripped his thighs, lifting them to wrap around his hips, he stepped between them and pressed their crotches together.

Someone knocked on the door but they both ignored it, Harry leaned forward and continued their kiss, hands trailing down to tug off Louis’ shirt but the knocking persisted. 

He sighed into Louis’ mouth, resting his forehead against his, “What the fuck can I do for you?”

A tapping was heard from the bottom of the door and the edge of a condom was shoved under the door. Snorting, Harry set Louis down and grabbed it, only for a trail of five more to follow it as he pulled.

The pack lay in his hand, they were both silent for a brief moment before meeting each other's eyes and bursting into laughter.

Louis turned and opened the door so that only his upper body was shown, “Cheers!”

There was Gemma, Niall, Zayn and Liam all stood outside their door with shit eating grins. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the hall wall behind Louis, glaring at Niall and Gemma.

“We just wanted to make sure you kids were safe, Niall was nice enough to donate a bit of his collection for you two.” Zayn spoke, smirking.

“That's so kind, we'll invite you all to the wedding as a thank you. If you'll pardon me, I believe we're sort of busy so.” Louis tried to close the door but Niall’s foot jammed it open.

“What are you two busy doing?” He pushed.

Louis chuckled to himself, looking up to stare Niall down, “I believe Harry is gonna fuck me, hopefully in the bed, the shower, the-”

“Alright bye!” Niall interrupted, running back to his room, the others following as Louis and Harry cackled. 

Once the door was closed Harry wrapped himself around Louis’ body, “mm want me to fuck you in the shower?”

“Want you to fuck me anywhere you want to fuck me.”

Harry hummed before leaning down and connecting their lips again, he finally got to tug Louis’ shirt off; letting it fall to the floor as Louis pushed his blazer off with it.

Pulling away, he took off his own shirt and lowered himself to his knees, “love this.” He said, rubbing his thumb over Louis’ tummy. He looked up to meet the boy’s eyes and placed a kiss there, he dug his teeth in the fleshy skin and flicked his tongue a bit just to see the way Louis’ eyes hooded and breath hitched.

His hips knocked forward into the touch but Harry ignored it in favor of unbuttoning and pulling down the boy’s jeans, taking his underwear with it.

Louis’ cock wasn't particularly long, but was very thick, much like his body. It hung from his body in a way that looked lazy and Harry suddenly remembered that this was a boy who dressed as Peter Pan as his job and was many child's role models and Harry was gonna fuck him.

It sent a wave of arousal down his spine, making him lean forward and suck at the base of his dick. He licked up to the tip and kissed around the side of the head before dipping his tongue into the slit, “You're so pretty Lou,” He spoke as he pressed open mouthed kisses around the shaft and rubbed his hands up and down Louis’ thighs. “Such a pretty cock, pretty stomach, pretty thighs.”

Louis has absolutely no hair anywhere and Harry couldn't tell if it was shaved clean or he was naturally that smooth, either way he was enjoying it.

“Want to turn around for me baby?” 

Louis nodded, looking like he was in a trance as Harry praised his body, he turned slowly, trying his hardest not to look away from Harry’s face.

He put his hands against the wall and eventually his entire body was pressed against the surface as well. He still managed to keep his head turned in a way he could watch what Harry did.

Harry grabbed and squeezed and kneaded at Louis’ ass, biting at any part of his cheeks he could get his mouth on, “fuck every part of you is so fucking delicious, Lou.” 

Louis pressed the side of face against the wall and gritted his teeth, “please, do something.” He muttered as one of his hands came down and rested in Harry’s hair, not pulling or pushing, just resting there.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Harry said clearly so he was sure Louis would hear him.

Slowly he pulled both of Louis’ cheeks back with his thumbs and gave himself a second to marvel at his little pink hole that fluttered slightly at the suspense.

“Please, Haz.”

Harry briefly looked up at Louis to realize he was watching him, keeping their eyes locked, Harry leaned forward and flicked his tongue against his hole. It was smooth and fleshy and everything soft, something sweet like a fruity soap but mostly musty.

Louis fell apart against the wall and his hand in Harry’s hair tightened, pulling his face back to his ass in hopes he would give him _more more more_.

Harry gave him more more more, quickly flicking his tongue once more and then slowly circling his hole with the very tip of his tongue. He rewet his tongue, gathering as much saliva as possible and licking a fat stripe against him, Louis’ entire body shaking and trembling against the wall, his fist trying so hard to push Harry to do more and he whined so so loud into the hotel room it almost broke the daze they were in.

“Harry Harry Harry, fuck me with your tongue please, please babe. Need more.”

Harry licked again again again against his rim that was clenching and unclenching like it was trying to convince his tongue to come in.

He placed his hands on the indents of Louis’ hips, pulling them outwards so he was bent over with his face against the wall and his ass in Harry's face.

“Good,” He praised, running a hand down his spine before kissing his hole in reward. 

He kissed open mouthed around him until settling it right on top with his tongue swirling around around until Louis’ moans were just a stream of begging for more.

He sucked and licked and kissed at his hole until it was bright pink, and then finally- bringing the tip of his tongue to a slight point he shoved it inside Louis, pushing in as far as he could with it only being so long.

“Ahhh, fuck yes, oh my god Haz,” Louis moaned, hand yanking on Harry’s curls; making him shove a hand down his pants to pull at his cock a few times to not come in his pants.

He swirled his tongue around and around inside Louis, bringing his hands up to knead and grab at his cheeks. Without realizing it, one of his hands had smacked the boy’s ass almost on instinct. The slap rang throughout the room and all Harry could do was pull away and make sure Louis was alright.

When his tiny fist yanked him back to his ass and his moans got whiner and needier, Harry chuckled and went back to his ministrations.

He fucked his tongue in and out of Louis, slowly pulling out of him to wet a finger and watch himself slide it in.

Louis didn't hiss like he was expecting him to, slightly stretched from his tongue, he took his finger well and instead started to rock back on it. He hummed almost like he was content and wiggled his ass in front of Harry’s face for more.

Growling, Harry licked around his finger, he curled and fucked his digit in and out of him until he was able to shove his tongue in alongside it, making Louis whine- high in his throat and he swung his free arm, that has been braced against the wall, up to his face so as to bury it in the crook of his arm.

Harry fucked his tongue as he was pulling his finger out and worked them at opposite ministrations, making Louis sob out obscenities.

“Please another- Oh fucking hell!” Louis cried out, Harry adding another finger in with his tongue as soon as Louis asked for it.

As soon as he felt Louis stretched enough he pulled all of himself out and stood, quickly removing his jeans and pants. He grabbed the whining boy and hauled him over to the bed, laying him down flat on his back.

He was going to go grab what he needed from the hotel dresser drawer, but was caught by the look on Louis’ face. Red streaks down his face and his lips swollen.

He leaned down and pushed the hair out of Louis’ face, “Baby, are you okay? What's wrong?”

“Mm, nothing's wrong, so so good Haz. Need you to fuck me, so good, please.” He seemed like he was trying hard not to buck into the air, looking down he saw that his cock was nearly purple at the tip.

He kissed Louis, once twice three times before heading over and grabbing the condoms that were thrown on the floor and the bottle of lube from under his head scarves he had shoved in the drawer.

He clicked open the little bottle, wetting three of his fingers and petting at Louis’ hole before sliding two in easily. He knew his saliva wasn't nearly enough to keep him wet enough so when he was sure he was lubed enough, he carefully slid a third finger in. 

Louis’ face contorted into a grimace for a second but after a few moments it faded into a sigh and a small moan.

“Good, Harry,” He murmured, hand lazily running up and down his stomach as his other hand lay behind his head.

Stopping for a moment, Harry took his fingers out of him and just stared, Louis was a fucking painting.

He was so tiny and beautiful, every part of him was tan and smooth and soft. He had this small smile on his little lips that never seemed to leave.

“What?” Louis asked, a slight giggle coming up with it.

Harry shook his head, climbing up the bed and grabbed two pillows, “It's just,” He started to say as he put one pillow under Louis’ head and another under his butt. He leaned forward and bracketed his arms around Louis’ frame, “You're insanely beautiful, and I just want to have this image of you with me everywhere I go.”

“That may be illegal in public,” Louis giggled back, his fingers dancing up and down Harry’s arms, making goosebumps rise. He shook his head kissed Louis, it was soft and pliant on both sides.

Just filled with a lot of passion, and it oddly felt like they were making up for lost time. Like they had waited years for this and now that it was here they were spending every millisecond making it worth every year waited.

 

When Harry finally rolled a condom on and Louis had his legs pushed up to his chest, it didn't feel like it needed to be dirty and sexual anymore. It felt like no matter what they did, it wasn't going to matter at all because it would be just what they needed.

He briefly looked up to make sure Louis was ready before nudging at his hole, he circled his rim for a moment- annoyingly having to be a tease, before inching his way in.

Louis hissed and grunted until he was fully seated inside of him, Harry was long and thick and Louis was starting to regret not letting him work those three fingers longer.

But Harry pet at his waist, running his hands down his sides and scratching his short nails against the bottom of his thighs in a way that was almost ticklish.

It made Louis’ scrunched up face slowly turn into a small smile with giggles bubbling up. Harry started out in small swivels, letting the small boy get used to the feel of him moving, once Louis nodded he pulled out a small portion.

Very carefully he slid back in, hearing Louis’ soft quiet moan, he let himself relax and fully feel what he was doing.

He looked down and marveled at where they met in the middle, let himself fully realize that he was inside of the beautiful tiny man.

“Harry, please do something babe,” Louis gasped out from in front of him, startling him out of his gaze.

He pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the tip in, and slammed himself all the way back in. Louis yelled out and bit the pillow he laid on, grabbing it with both hands until his knuckles turned white.

Harry gripped the dip of waistline in both of his hands, which made him look even tinier, and fucked into him again and again.

“Ugh, Lou, you feel so _good_ ,” Harry groaned, feeling the slick tight heat gripping his cock in every right way.

“Please Haz, mm- I need-”

“What baby? What do you need?”

“Lips, please kiss-”

Harry broke off his sentence with a kiss, he shuffled forward until his knees were on the bed, bracketing Louis’ sides.

Gripping his thighs, he used them as leverage to rock into the boy, every pump pulling at a ball of tension in his lower stomach.

Louis whimpered into his mouth, sliding his tongue in and wrapped his arms around his neck, “So good, Harry- uh! Yeah, you're so much inside me-” Louis cut himself off with a loud moan as Harry changed his angle. “Feel so full, so so full of you and it's so good.”

Harry groaned and buried his face his Louis’ neck, kissing there as he worked up his thrusts, feeling like he was chasing chasing chasing the feeling his stomach.

“Might come Haz, don't want to just yet- I-” Louis let out a small cry as Harry pulled out all together, leaning in and covering his mouth with his before he could protest, instead he fucked his tongue in and out of his mouth.

Louis settled his hands on the sides of Harry’s face, sighing into his mouth, “Haz, want you all the time.”

Harry smiled back at him, nodding and kissing him once more, and then slowly sliding himself back into Louis.

The boy groaned and pulled Harry's face into his neck as he thrust in and out, gaining speed as Louis bit at his shoulder and gasped every time he hit his prostate. 

It didn't take long for Louis to come, splattering all over his own tummy and Harry’s chest. The sound of him whimpering, then a loud gasp before Louis let out a yelp and moaned out “Harry,” in a way that sounded defeated, had Harry coming inside of him. Groaning loudly in his ear, burrowing his face further into Louis’ neck.

They stay in the comfort of them both panting and catching their breath, Harry kissing Louis’ neck on every exhale. When he pulled out he kissed up Louis’ jaw, trying to lessen the weird feeling. 

Louis smiled at him and ran a hand through his curls, “You're so incredibly lovely.”

“I fucked you and I get ‘lovely’? Not ‘ruggedly handsome’ or ‘devonaire’?” He quipped, making Louis cackle into the silent room.

Harry leaned in and kissed him again again and again, “Kissing you is something I never want to stop doing.”

And maybe they really should stop making these promises, saying things that silently are saying “I love you” but they felt real- _are_ real. It almost felt like if they weren't said, then _that_ was lying.

“Don't leave, Harry, please?” Louis’ eyes looked incredibly vulnerable, a side that Harry had only seen mere glimpses of, but now in this hotel room where it was only them, completely bare and together- Louis was truly naked in every sense of the word.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and pressing his face against Louis’, “It can't be that simple, Lou,” He said honestly. “I- I want it to be that simple, you know? Just staying here with you and having no responsibilities to return to but-”

“What responsibilities are you returning to?” A crease appearing in his brow.

Harry reached up and smoothed it out before rolling over and finally taking the condom off, “Hold on, I'm extremely uncomfortable right now.” He chuckled as Louis giggled, looking down at the spots of come all over himself.

The taller boy got up and sorted out a wet washcloth, wiping Louis down before doing the same for himself.

“I just mean like, I have friends there, my entire family. It's such a crazy idea Lou, to leave my whole foundation an entire land away for someone I met two days ago.”

“Oh…”

Harry shuffled back into the bed after he threw the cloth onto the bedside table, he wrapped himself around Louis, “that came out wrong, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it as you're not worth it. You're not just someone, you know? I just mean it's hard.”

“Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry I asked I- I shouldn't have said that, forget it.” Louis buried his face in Harry’s collarbone and Harry squeezed him tight into his arms.

“I don't want to forget about it…” He whispered a few moments later into the boy’s hair, but he wasn't entirely positive if he was awake to hear it.

He fell asleep with his lips pressing into Louis’ hair, the brief sound of Louis sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment w feedback??? its v important to me !!!! i love u god bless !!!!
> 
> dont forget to spay n neuter u friends n neighbors (pls comment if u got that reference too)


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like a filler where Harry realizes he's dumb??? yup. and Louis owns a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so like this isn't WOW EXCITING but it's like casual and a typical Disney trip day tbch so. n SORRY I didn't update last Wednesday, I'm in Disney atm!! but consider this chapter an early update for next Wednesday :-)

He woke up to the feeling of soft kisses trailing across his chest and chestnut hair tickling his chin. He let out a contented groan, wrapping his arms around Louis and rolling over on top of the boy, successfully squishing him.

“Mmph-” The boy let out as he was trampled, pushing and shoving at Harry’s body to try to move him away.

Harry planted his knees on either side of Louis’ hips to straddle him, lifting himself up and staring down at the ruffled boy, “I'm sorry were you breathing there?”

Louis pouted up at him, “I tried to wake you up all nice with kisses and this is how you-

Harry covered his mouth with his own and buried his hands in Louis’ mess of an oily fringe. Louis stopped his lecture to his wrap his arms around Harry’s neck and his legs around his waist, pulling him flush against his body.

“Mm- never satisfied are you babe?” 

Louis giggled and tried to pull Harry in for another kiss but the boy pulled away, sitting up in the bed and grabbing the phone. 

He pressed zero and let the phone dial, ignoring Louis’ insistent asking who he was calling.

“Hi this is Harry Styles in room 1162, yeah could you bring up a toothbrush? Thanks, see you in a bit.”

“Excuse me, sir! You could have just said ‘Louis fuck off your breath is rank.’”

Harry smirked and slowly crawled over to the other boy and laid him down in the mattress, covering his body with his own. He brought Louis’ thighs over top of his so his soft dick rested in the crack of his ass. He grabbed him by the neck and kissed him, hard and passionate and filled with something extra Louis couldn't place.

He flicked his lip with his tongue and licked inside, tangling their tongues together and moaning quietly into the smaller boy’s mouth. 

When he pulled away it took Louis a good moment to open his eyes and function as a human being.

“I would kiss you if your teeth were rotting out, Louis. Asked for a toothbrush so you didn't have a proper reason to need to go home.”

“...Oh.”

Harry laughed softly, wiggling their noses together until he smiled back and then kissed him. Kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until there was a knock of the door.

He almost completely ignored it but figured that's not productive at all, and totally a tit move. So he sighed and frowned at Louis, letting go of him after a few too many kisses all over his giggling face.

He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around his waist and opened the door before the staff member could knock again. He opened the door and took the packaged toothbrush, signing the small receipt with his room number and signature before thanking her and closing the door. He let the towel drop to the floor and went into the bathroom, setting the toothbrush on the counter next to his own.

“Come brush your toofies, baby boy.” He called out as he turned on the huge bath tub that was placed in the corner of the room across from the shower. 

He adjusted the temperature to be a little over the warm side and added some of his own shampoo to it, letting it fill as he brushed his teeth.

Louis thumped into the room, tiny but grumpy looking at he huffed and opened the packaged tooth brush.

“Why are you suddenly grumpy gills?” Harry asked around spitty toothpaste foam.

Louis grimaced before answering, “I wasn't done kissing for the morning mister sir.”

Harry out right bellowed in response, making Louis fear he'd choke on his toothbrush.

“You'll get your fill of kisses today baby, don't you worry.”

Louis stuck his toothbrush in his mouth and walked to the bathtub, sticking a toe in it and smiling. Well as much as one can smile when brushing their teeth.

They brushed in unison, making dumb faces at each other in the mirror in the process, making Harry nearly snort up toothpaste in the end.

When they finally finished, Harry settled himself in the bathtub as Louis grabbed two towels from the rack and set them on the counter. He also grabbed a small washcloth and handed it to Harry who soaked it in the rising bubbly water and wiped his face with it.

Louis sank himself into the hot water and sighed, moving himself so he was laying back against Harry’s chest. 

“Listen,” Harry started, running the washcloth up Louis’ arms and over his neck in an attempt to clean him up. “I wanna talk about what you said last night.”

He could feel Louis stiffen but the boy nodded so he continued, “I don't want to pretend you didn't say it, because it's something I want to genuinely consider.”

Louis leaned forward and turned so he could see Harry’s face, “yeah?” And he sounded so incredibly hopeful that there was no way Harry could possibly say no.

“Yeah, Lou, of course I want to stay here with you, could you really think I'd want to go to Britain right now? It's just that there is so much annoying stuff that goes into it.”

“Like?”

“Like the paperwork of moving, selling my apartment. Losing all my photography clients and references. Leaving all my friends and my family, and getting all their judgement for moving after knowing you so shortly.”

Louis nodded, turning off the water as the tub was full now, and laying back on Harry’s chest. 

“I hope you realize that I'm cool as fuck and totally worth all that bullshit.” He murmured, making Harry bark out a laugh.

“You sure are something else, Lou.”

“Mm, now wash my hair.”

Harry rolled his eyes but grabbed his soap none the less, he had Louis wet his hair and then lathered his head. He spent longer than necessary rubbing the soap in, scratching and petting at Louis’ hair just for the way he adorably sagged forward.

“Could have you do this all day,” He sighed.

Harry ran his hands from Louis’ hair, down his neck and rubbed the soap on his back. Scratching his nails soothingly along his skin and massaging his thumbs into his shoulders.

Louis was incredibly endearing, he was so responsive and receptive to all of Harry’s touches. It wasn't something he normally did, Harry could tell, remembering how Liam had tried to put his arm around the boy’s shoulders just for Louis to, nonchalantly as possible, squirm his way out.

It made Harry happy how much he trusted him and liked him enough to let him touch and praise his body the way he deserved.

He slowly began rinsing his skin off, cupping water and letting it drip down his back. When he got as much as he could, Louis dunked himself under the water to get the rest.

Harry quickly washed his own hair, insisting they probably didn't have much time before Niall was smacking on the door ready to go to a park or something.

Louis frowned, “I want to play with your curls, Haz.” He had turned himself around, facing Harry, to wash his hair for him.

He leaned forward as he lathered his long hair with the shampoo and placed a kiss on his pouty lips. “You can next time, darling.”

“Next time?” Louis looked hopeful, trying to contain his smile.

Harry nodded, “of course, next time.”

Louis nodded, satisfied with this answer and stepped out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around himself and held one open for Harry.

He rinsed out of his hair and pulled the plug on the water before stepping into Louis’ arms. He was so tiny but Harry stepped into his embrace anyway, letting Louis’ wrap him up and fuss over him the way he wanted.

Looking down at the boy who was trying his best to hold him in his arms, he felt nothing but admiration. Here he was, dripping cold droplets of water down his own back and just trying to dry Harry.

As he was about to grab his face and kiss the daylights out of him, a loud banging on the door thudded through out the room.

Harry sighed and detangled himself from the brunette, he yanked open the door to reveal Gemma and Niall standing there in tank tops and shorts; both looking way to excited for the day.

“Are you almost ready yet? It's 10 AM, we've all been waiting around for you to text someone back for the last hour.” Gemma whined as she still bounced with readiness.

Harry nodded, “Yeah sorry, I haven't looked at my phone. I'll be out in a bit.”

“Where's Louis?” Niall asked. “ Zayn and Liam knocked on your door before they left to make sure Louis didn't need a ride home or anything but no one answered so.”

Harry pointed over his shoulder, “Getting dressed. We never heard a knock, around what time did they leave?”

“1ish,” Gemma said, sounding not-so-convinced herself that it was true.

“Yeah, about.” Niall answered, nodding along.

“Think we were asleep, I don't know. Let me get dressed and we’ll be out soon.”

“Wait,” Niall said, holding a hand up. “Is he coming with?”

“Yeah…” Harry raised a brow. “That alright?”

Niall quickly shook his head and put his hands up in defense, “No no, I don't care, just- I don't know. Wasn't really expecting you two to still hang out, um. Kind of figured you two were just gonna hook up and that was it.”

Harry furrowed his brows, his eyes narrowing, “Wasn't joking when I said I'd consider moving here when we were in Hollywood Studios.”

Gemma’s eyebrows shot up, “Wow, really? You'd move all the way to Florida for a boy you met two days ago.”

“I didn't know you were that desperate bro.” Niall cackled, shoving his shoulder.

“That's not- I just- he’s-”

“Harry, I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty or stupid, it's just, that's a big thing to do. But that's probably the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.” Gemma said, hands on her hips.

Harry blushed, opening his mouth to thank her but Louis’ head came to rest on his bicep and his arm sneaking around his waist, “Help, I'm too tiny to fit in your big boy clothes.”

His thin lips all pouty and doe eyes sad looking.

He chuckled and kissed the frown off his face, Louis sighed and lightly trailed his hand from his waist to his cheek. Harry smiled into his mouth and pulled away, staring at him for a bit before turning to tell them he'd see them in a bit. They looked extremely fond and almost guilty; like they'd opened something they weren't told they could open.

Gemma wore the same face she used to at Christmas time, constant guilt hanging over her head for peeking at presents she wasn’t supposed to touch.

He shut the door and scooped Louis into his arms, sitting him down on the bed, “You could wear some of my shorts? They have an elastic band so it doesn't matter, they basically fit everyone.”

Louis nodded, taking the baby blue short shorts Harry handed him and the matching baby blue tank top that was a little oversized when he pulled it over his head.

He let Harry tuck it into the waistband and then fluff it up a bit, he looked extremely flamboyant but it was a good look overall.

He shoved his feet into the vans he had worn the night previously, already knowing how much they'd hurt during the day.

Harry dressed himself in a yellow T-shirt and light blue denim shorts, his yellow Nike’s finally matching one of his outfits.

“Those shoes are ridiculous bro,” Louis laughed as he rolled on deodorant he found in the bathroom, handing it to Harry when he finished.

“Fuck yourself,” He scoffed, packing up his camera backpack and strapping it against his back.

“You already did that mate,” Louis remarked, smirking. He grabbed his wallet and phone from his jean pockets and shoved them into the shorts front pockets, throwing them back on the floor before heading towards the door.

Harry opened it for him and lead him out with a hand on the small of his back, “What's with all these bro terms today, I don't like them.”

Smiling, Louis took his hand in his as they walked down to the elevators where Harry’s family should be waiting, “You're so right sweetie, it won't happen again my dear.”

“Alright, I'm not 85.”

“I can't win with you today, can I?” Louis asked exasperatedly.

“I was going to make a joke about how you can’t win when I already have, but I thought; mmm, too much.” 

Louis burst into a fit of giggles as they turned the corridor to enter the small room with elevators inside. Harry’s family was already standing there, Niall’s finger hovering over the white button; finger smashing into it when he saw them.

Gemma let out a shriek, “Fuck, finally!”

“What did I ask about the ‘F’ word, guys?” Robin sighed, sounding extremely exasperated and also extremely fond at his stepkids.

Harry nodded solemnly, “Ya know, when he’s right, he’s right. It’s really unlady-like Gems, you gotta stop saying ‘finally’ it’s almost offensive.”

Robin let out another sigh as they all giggled, Louis wrapping himself under Harry’s arm and putting his hand on his chest.

“Tommo, I think this is the most gay I’ve ever seen you look since we have met.” Niall remarked cheekily as they all boarded the elevator.

He snorted in response, “Yes, well it _is_ Harry’s so.” He said making them all laugh at the curly boy’s expense. 

“Kind of surprised he serves dinner instead of… eating dinner?” Gemma said, looking way too confused with her own sentence. “I didn’t fully think through that analogy, never mind.”

“Surprised I’m the waiter instead of the customer.” Harry supplied, making Gemma click her tongue and snap her fingers, looking at him like he was a creative genius.

“I’ve raised two morons.” Anne muttered as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

“You're right with that one Anne because Harry definitely _eats dinner_ if you know what I'm saying!” Niall quipped, elbowing Harry in the side as they all groaned.

They took a bus to Animal Kingdom, the radio overhead playing mostly Lion King on the way over. It was a fairly long ride, filled with Harry telling dumb fun facts the entire way-

“Did you know that Animal Kingdom is actually the largest Disney park? It feels like the smallest because of all the wild life taking up most of the space, but that’s actually why it’s the biggest!” 

Louis patted his knee, “That’s great babe.”

-But when they eventually arrived, Louis was extremely grateful he had been dressed by Harry; it was _so_ hot, the water that was in all the animal habitats made the sun draw into the space more than it had the other parks.

Regardless, Harry snapped photos upon photos of the park and it’s wildlife, unable to stop the inner turmoil that these would be perfect for National Geo but even better for Disney. National Geographic wouldn’t be entirely overly impressed by his shots but it’s better than just birds, but his heart kept nudging and tugging his brain closer and closer to Disney Ad Photographer.

He didn’t _want_ to leave but he also didn’t _need_ the stress of moving.

Block block block out any negative and stressful thoughts. He pushed himself to tug Louis tighter to his side, and will any thoughts of his decision away. He just needed time, time that was running out.

“So I booked us some fastpasses, we have one for Mount Everest at 12PM, which is in-” He stole a glance at his Rolex. “A little over an hour. We have one for Kali River Rapids at 1:15PM and finally one for Dinosaur at 2:25Pm. However we need to go to a fastpass+ kiosk and get Louis synced to our plans. Sound good?”

“What are we going to do with the hour we have until our first fastpass?” Niall asked, looking slightly exasperated at the idea of waiting that long for anything.

“Well we’ll get Louis’ passes changed and then we could go on the Kilimanjaro Safari?”

“How did you even pronounce that?” Louis asked, looking a bit awestruck as he stared up at Harry.

“What is it?” Niall pressed on.

“They take you on a safari jeep and drive you through these huge pastures of wild animals, it’s really cool. It’s kind of like the Jungle Cruise in Magic Kingdom. Except a jeep instead of a boat and real animals this time.” Harry explained.

Niall nodded, him and Gemma agreeing that sounded sick before they let Harry lead them to a FastPass+ Kiosk. Louis got his MagicBand synced to have the same reservations as the Styles family, which lead him to notice that Harry had a hand-painted Peter Pan MagicBand and promptly have a heart attack about how the were destined to get together and be wed at once.

Gemma feared he was going to drop to his knee and propose right there but thankfully Anne rushed them to find the Kilimanjaro Safari line before it could happen.

Good thing too because Harry told Gemma if she didn’t grab his camera and record his proposal the moment it even looked like it may happen then he wouldn’t do her wedding photos for free.

And she was also fairly certain he would have said yes too.

They rode the safari, Louis being completely enthralled by the giraffes that literally stood; tall as ever, and just ate leaves off the trees. Niall made about four different jokes about how Louis only liked Harry because of his strong resemblance to them, physically and personally.

Louis rolled his eyes and tugged Harry in for a long, almost-too-passionate-for-a-children's-theme-park kiss when Niall wouldn't shut up. Yanking him in by the back his neck, his fingers quickly tangling in his already messy curls and sucking his bottom lip between his own.

He sighed into Harry’s mouth and nipped the fleshy skin of his lip before pulling back, “He’s kind of like a giraffe. Tall and gangly and obscenely pretty.” He muttered as he pulled away, Niall and Gemma making fake puking noises.

Harry hummed against his lips, pecking them once more before settling back in his seat. He rested a hand on Louis’ inner thigh as he tried to hide his smile into his fist, gazing out at the wild animals roaming the fields. Louis was… everything. Like, ugh.

What words even compared to him? There were few that summed him up simply because most weren’t good enough. He smiled and the sun suddenly wasn’t as bright, nothing was as pretty as it used to be around him because he brought an entirely new meaning to the word. Nothing measured up to what Harry considered “good enough” for Louis. Fuck, he couldn’t date Louis because he would never be able to get him gifts, nothing would be _the perfect one_ for him.

Niall shoved his arm, “Stop writing Louis love songs and poems in your head, I can hear them from here.”

Harry snorted, mumbling some sort of apology but didn’t wipe the smile off his face, biting his lip until it turned white.

Louis leaned his cheek against Harry’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his bicep. “I have written five songs in the past two seconds, I would love to compare notes,” He whispered into his neck making Harry blush.

After the tour was over it was time for their fastpasses at Expedition Everest, a rollercoaster that takes you on a train ride through the high peaks of Mount Everest in their China themed section. It was constantly over an hour long to wait for it so when they walked through the breezy line to the ride entrance, Harry’s family had never been more grateful for Harry’s organizational skills. 

They had to wait about fifteen minutes to board, all sitting in the end of train. Louis gripped Harry’s thigh for dear life as the ride started slowly on the tracks, turning a brief corner before tugging up the hill. The higher they rose the more maniac Louis’ smile got, Harry took his tiny hand into his own and intertwined their fingers.

“The big bad Louis Tomlinson isn’t afraid of rollercoasters, is he?” He teased, nosing along the boy’s jaw, kissing the side of his chin.

Louis turned his head and rubbing his nose against Harry’s sweetly before turning back to focus on the tracks, “No, I just really _really_ like the feel of adrenaline they give me.”

“Junkie, aren’t going to break to me that you also love the high of crack cocaine, are you?” 

Louis snorted, “Not just yet, it’s a little too soon into the relationship to admit that.”

“Relationship?”

Before Louis could answer the cart was moving at 50 MPH around a corner and then through the inside of the highest peak. It stopped where the tracks broke off and there was a brief moment of silence where the passengers realized what this meant. Suddenly they were free falling backwards, almost going completely upside down only for the ride to drop back and then switch forward gears and take off again. Harry held Louis’ hand for dear life and they raced down the highest peak and then spun around the track before finally slowing down.

It awaited its turn to let it’s passengers off behind the other trains.

Harry turned to Louis to find him already watching him.

“So-”

“I didn’t mean like we’re in a relationship, I know we met like just the other day and you don’t even live here- I’m sorry if you felt I was trying to shove you into one I-”

“Louis?”

“Yeah?”

Harry squeezed his hand, the ride moving up a bit more, “Do you… Do you want a relationship?”

Louis bit his lip, looking down at where their hands were held tightly together and Harry noticed the slightly hue of pink on his cheekbones. “Um. I would. I would really like it if you lived here. With, with me.”

He nodded, “Yeah. I want that too.” His was barely above a whisper and Harry almost feared they were just talking off the adrenaline from the rush of the ride.

“We’ll talk about it later?” Louis asked.

He nodded before letting him guide him out of the cart, grabbing his camera bag out of the cubby. He almost wasn’t positive he had even used it today so he took it out and strapped it around his neck with his 75-300MM lens. 

They had a bit of time for lunch before they had to be anywhere, stopping inside the Rainforest Cafe for lunch as it rounded noon. 

“This is kind of like where we went last night, yeah?” Harry asked, wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders as they queued for a time ticket.

He nodded, “Yeah, Rainforest Cafe came first and after the huge success with it they came up with T-Rex.”

Anne furrowed her eyebrows, “You guys went to dinner last night?”

A bark of laughter and then, “They did a lot of things last night, Anne darling,” Niall remarked, resting his arm against her shoulder and waggling his eyebrows at her to get his point across.

Gemma and Robin stifled their laughter as Harry and Louis flushed bright red and the taller of the two casually pointed at the animal bar stools and began talking about the decor of the room.

“So intriguing, so detailed-”

“So historic, so aesthetic.” Louis added, fingers against his chin like he was deeply considering the room around him.

Anne rolled her eyes, “You two are helpless.”

“Styles, party of six? Styles, party of six?” A young woman with thick eyeliner and a matchingly thick ponytail called out, walking up and down the line as she searched for the appropriate group.

Harry held out a hand to wave her down, “Saved by the bell.” He murmured.

They were led to the table with a similar speech about the restaurant as Louis and Harry had received at T-Rex.

The restaurant was modeled after the jungle, huge animatronic animals; such as elephants, gorillas, monkeys were placed around the room that was filled with insanely lush leaves to impersonate a real jungle with tables set about. There were huge tanks of fish like there had been at T-Rex except now there were some going along to ceiling.

The ceiling was a huge screen that mimicked the night sky, stars shooting about and twinkling here and there. They were warned about the thunderstorms and how the animals threw hissy fits when they came around, the lights would be flashing and there would be loud noises of panicked animals and thunder.

They were sat by a small waterfall that was prettily paired with a rainbow against the rocks.

It was a table tucked into the corner of the room, the surface decorated with leaves beneath a layer of plastic. The menu proved they had insanely decorative and fruity alcoholic drinks just as T-Rex had.

Once they had all placed drink orders and sufficiently had a look over the menu Niall started a game off Disney trivia, which Louis easily won every round.

It was an easy day, just laughing and fucking around and enjoying the company of one another in such a happy place.

“I actually have to work tonight,” Louis mentioned during their meal. “I work the Electrical Parade tonight in Magic Kingdom.”

“You're playing Peter again?” Robin asked curiously, ever since he found out Louis played various characters he constantly wanted to know how they transformed him into a different person.

Louis nodded, “Yeah, Zayn is actually in Aladdin costume now for meet and greets but Aladdin isn't in the Electrical Parade.”

“Does Liam play any characters?” Anne asked, sipping on a glass of lemonade. “He could be Prince Charming or Eric.”

“Nah he doesn't, he's just a character attendant. He's auditioned a few times but for some reason he doesn't make it past round three of the process. I think it has something to do with his birthmark on his neck.” Louis lightly traced his Adam's apple, referring the weirdly shaped patch Liam had on the front of his neck. It wasn't that noticeable and could most likely be covered with makeup but Harry didn't question it.

“Does he want to be a character?” Niall asked, eyebrows furrowed as if the fact that Liam hadn't been promoted was offensive to him.

He shrugged, “Dunno, doesn't really talk about it. I think he kind of beats himself up for it, like his best friend and his ‘boyfriend’-” He placed air quotes over the word, rolling his eyes. “Both were hired during the first round and he's gone in quite a few times. Doesn't make much sense, he's a better singer and dancer than both of us so.”

“Maybe he's a bad actor?” Niall suggested, burying his face back in his food.

“Louis told me if I auditioned I would be placed as the Beast.” Harry said snidely, earning a round of laughter from the table.

The small boy rolled his eyes again, “That's not how I meant it and you know that. You just don't really resemble the face characters that much and you're tall so I figured the Beast- or Goofy! Probably not, those actors are usually around 7FT tall…”

“Seven feet?!” Gemma said looking shocked, “I've never met anyone that tall!”

Harry laughed, “You make my self confidence shoot through the roof babe.”

“Well you look like Tarzan but they don't have anything with Tarzan in it, like shows or meet and greets or anything. So. I'm going to just be quiet now.”

He sighed exasperatedly as his family laughed, Louis’ cheeks tinting pink a touch.

After they finished off their lunch they headed to the Kali River Rapids where they all got drenched head to toe, save for Niall because the odds are always in his fucking favor. The water was freezing but the sun was hot so the combination was pleasing.

Louis’ lingering glances at Harry’s chest, his shirt suctioned to his skin so you could see every divet, had Harry smirking wide and snarky.

As they walked out to the exit walkway to leave the ride, Harry slowed his pace and gripped Louis’ hips for him to match. As his family kept going and they were left alone in the hidden walk away, the smaller boy looked back at him confused.

Harry smiled and turned him so they were facing each other, pressing into Louis’ space and kissing his cheek, chin, neck before looking at him properly.

“You look so fucking good with those baby blue short shorts that are clinging to your ass.” He murmured and he nosed along his jawline.

He snorted, “Well thank you, I guess.”

“Let me kiss you.”

“Babe, I'd let you do anything you wanted to me.”

Harry sighed before encasing Louis’ mouth beneath his, their lips wet and sliding easily together in a way that made heat curl in his belly.

It wasn't a sexual heat, his dick wasn't interested- okay well that's not true his dick is always interested; but that wasn't what he was feeling at the moment. It was something he couldn't quite put his tongue on, so instead he put it in Louis’ mouth.

The boy sighed, like it was all he waiting for before he became pliant in his arms. “Mm, could kiss you all fucking day and it would be the best day of my life.”

Harry hummed and kissed his nose, “I know the feeling. Not with you but I understand.”

Louis scoffed and slapped at his chest, Harry barking a laugh and kissing his lips once, twice more before letting him go and taking his hand in his.

As they finished walking down the walkway Louis took Harry’s arm over his head and wrapped it around his waist like they had done in Japan. Snuggling into his chest as best he could while walking before explaining simply, “I like this, you holding me like this.”

The curly haired boy smiled bigger than before and kissed his hair, holding him a teeny bit closer.

“There you fuckers are!” Niall yelped as they rounded the corner at the end of the walkway. “Stop making out every chance you get.”

“We did no such thing!” Harry protested even as he suddenly stopped and dipped Louis like a princess and smooched him; loud and obnoxious.

Niall made a faux noise of disgust as Louis giggled into his mouth and yanked him closer. 

“Alright, alright you kids, break up the love fest, we've got places to be; rides to ride.” Anne lectured, even as she herself laughed with them.

They made their way to Dinosaur, a fast pace ride full of animatronic, vicious dinosaurs that your time traveling jeep has to get away from and rescue one specific Dino; the iguanodon . It honestly terrified Louis but he wasn't about to admit that.

It was just that the animals were _so_ loud and realistic, and they _charge_ at you, your jeep making the correct turn at the very last second.

They waited in a museum-themed line, Bill Ni narrating an explanation of the T-Rex and the Big Bang theory over the intercom system. Louis gripped Harry’s bicep and held it against his chest, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Tired?” 

He hummed, “Bit, don't love this ride.”

Harry looked at him like he had broken a rib, “You could have said that earlier! We can sit this out while they ride.”

Louis’ smile was faint, almost not present; “No, I'll just cuddle you and close my eyes. I like the ride. Just not the Dino's that are in it.”

“Positive?”

“Absolutely.” Louis nodded, not wanting to be any sort of inconvenient seeing as this wasn't his family vacation. And he _would_ be okay if Harry cuddled him into the seat.

When they got to the Jeep Harry did exactly as promised, buckling himself into his seat and immediately scooting as close as he could to Louis. He tucked his arm behind his slim waist, slipping his fingers under the tank top to lightly trace patterns onto his hip.

He stuck his tongue out at Gemma when she rolled her eyes at them, turning to nose along Louis’ cheekbone and kiss along the stubble on his chin until he met his lips. 

He took Harry’s lower lip between his own and sucked it lightly, pecking once more before rubbing their noses together in the most cliche, teen movie you've ever seen.

Louis gripped his leg tightly and put his face in his neck as the ride began to move.

Harry held him the entire way, wrapping his other around him as well to hold him secure where he was hiding his face in his chest.

When they viewed their photo after the ride ended Harry insisted on buying it. Louis was gripping Harry’s shirt tightly, face scrunched and preciously child-like as he relied on Harry to comfort him. 

“You two scare me.” Robin said as Harry handed over his debit card to the woman behind the counter. “You get on like you've been together for 46 years.”

Louis laughed, the sound loud and coming straight from his belly; genuine.

Everything about Louis seemed so genuine, every facial expression full of whatever he was _really_ feeling. That was Harry's favourite thing about him, by far.

“We have, pops,” Harry said. “You were _at_ the wedding.”

“Please, ole Harold, don't talk about those days, I miss when I was so young. My skin isn't as youthful as it once was, my bones are so brittle now.” Louis groaned, walking over to the counter and leaning against it while holding his back like an old man.

“I hate both of you.” Gemma muttered.

They both shared a look before bursting into laughter, the woman behind the counter biting her lip to keep for smiling.

Harry paid for the photo, buying two copies and handing the other to Louis. 

He raised his brow, “For me? Thank you… This is so cute, we’re goals.”

Harry nodded seriously as he carefully placed their photos into the back of his backpack where they wouldn't be ruined, “Just remind me to give it back later.”

“So we should go to Magic Kingdom probably, right Lou?” Niall asked as they made their way out of the gift shop and back into the blazing sun- instantly blinding them.

Harry combed through his long hair with his fingers and gathered it all into a neat bun, securing it with a hairband. 

“Louis?” Niall repeated.

“Huh?”

“Stop admiring Harry's existence and answer my question.”

Harry smirked and Louis blushed as he asked Niall to repeat himself a third time.

“Should we go to Magic Kingdom? That way you'll be there for work when you need to be?”

“Oh, um- you guys don't have to come with me if you don't wish to.” 

Niall scoffed, “As if. One, Harry would become a moody mess-”

“I resent that!” Harry interrupted matter of factly.

“Bullshit, I don't give a fuck what you resent. And two, there's really not much else to do here so. Might as well.”

“Might as well… I swear I just saw that as a tattoo somewhere…” Louis muttered, scratching his chin as he tried his hardest to remember.

There was a dead silence of anticipation, waiting to see if Louis would realize his mistake before they all burst into laughter; leaving Louis confused and embarrassed.

“Mate, Harry’s got it tattooed above his groin.” Gemma cackled. “If you weren't obvious before, you're caught red handed now.” 

Louis turned scarlet as Harry slightly pulled his shorts down to show the small tattoo, making them all laugh even further. 

He grumbled “fuck yourselves” to himself as they walked out of Dinoland and towards the park exit.

“Honestly Louis, I thought _Harry_ was an idiot.” Niall said, making said boy smack him on the back of his head.

They took a bus directly from Animal Kingdom to Magic Kingdom, but Louis didn't have to be to the dressing stations for work for another few hours. 

“Robin and I are going to go sit in the hub grass until our dinner reservations, and then we'll watch the parade with you kids. We're old, can't just run around everywhere like you guys.” 

They broke off when they passed the hub and the four of them went to the Haunted Mansion. 

Louis and Niall ran around playing with all the interactive games in the line meant for the kids while Harry and Gemma took hundreds of photos on their iPhones. Harry didn't even bother to take his camera out, wanting access to the photos immediately.

They rounded the corner where the games ended and Harry tugged Louis into a small kiss, “You're cute.” He said at the same time Gemma told Niall he was such a child. 

“Why don't you treat me like Harry treats Louis?” Niall whined, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

Harry cackled as Gemma groaned, “Fuck you Harry and you're fluffy bullshit.”

As they waited for the doors to open Harry got Louis’ Instagram and vice versa; immediately posting his favourite photo of Louis and Niall.

They were posing with the gravestones of the twin children, Wellington and Forsythia, the boys were stood on either side of the statue; each pretending to kiss the kids on the cheek.

He tagged both @louist91 and @niallhoran and captioned it “my boys, my children” in the cryptic way he usually did. He had 708K followers on Instagram that he wish he could say were from his photography but he knew it was because he was an openly gay, attractive man who looked feminine while still being manly but fashionable; the modern role model.

Niall had around 40K from all the photos Harry tagged him in and talked about him. After a little snooping he found Louis only had a few hundred, only using Instagram to stay updated with his friends and family instead of as a media outlet. However after the photo was posted Louis quickly started gaining followers and Harry's comments were blowing up.

“You have yourself a little fandom don't you?” Louis asked snidely as he showed Harry his notifications of people commenting and asking him what him and Harry were.

“Just ignore it, they're honestly so nosey.” Gemma said, rolling her eyes. She was private and didn't add anyone she didn't know, she hated the idea of people constantly inserting themselves into her life and her relationships.

“You should go private now if you don't want them to follow you, bro.” Niall said passingly as they walked inside and were shoved into a small black waiting room with a portrait of an old man. The picture slowly progressed until the man was a skeleton, and when it fully changed a new door opened for a new waiting room.

Louis shrugged, “I don't mind, they're just curious.” He snapped a photo of the skeleton portrait before the castmember ushered them into the new room and the door slid shut.

A deep, haunting voice went through a speech about how the room was haunted and they were now trapped in the house as the walls stretched taller and taller. It was honestly more amusing than anything because of the fact that nearly half the room was reciting it along with the recording.

Finally another wall slid open and they were shoved into a new room, it was a huge crowd of other guests that were moving and shoving to get into a proper line. They finally stepped onto the conveyer belt and were helped into two separate “doom buggies”; Niall and Gemma, Harry and Louis.

As they moved slowly through out the rooms, Louis curled into Harry’s side, resting his thigh over top Harry’s knee and hugging his shoulders, his head comfortably on his chest.

“You're quite comfy, you know that?”

Harry hummed, carding a hand through Louis’ fringe and kissing his forehead absentmindedly as he paid attention to rooms the cart carried them through.

The current room was filled with holographic ghosts, dressed in elegant gowns and tuxes, dancing, eating, flying around the room together while creepy piano music was played.

Louis huffed, having seen these scenes a thousand times and wanting _all_ of Harry’s attention. He took the boy’s free hand and intertwined it with his own, shaking it a bit to get him to look at him.

“Hey,” He whined, earning a glance for Harry. “Pay attention to me.”

The boy chuckled, “What do you want?”

“Mm,” He pouted his lips. “Kiss me, I want a kiss.”

Giggling, Harry kissed him nonetheless, gripped his jaw and prying it open with his thumb. Louis sighed into his mouth and he bit his lower lip, teasing it with his tongue.

When Harry went to pull away Louis let out a high pitched squeak, his face looking like a toddler who was told no ice cream, making Harry laugh again.

“I'm gonna tell all of your fans that you sleep with a bed wetter sheet.”

“I do not.” 

“It's okay, our secret if you kiss me.”

“That's fake blackmail.”

“Not fake if I do it.”

Harry grunted angrily and then grabbed Louis’ face, kissing him with a punch on his lips. He bit and sucked at his mouth until the smaller boy whimpered and was gripping the front of Harry’s shirt with white fingers, subconsciously trying to lift himself into his lap.

It took him a moment to open his eyes when Harry pulled away, mouths swollen and red. 

“Come on,” Harry said in a sweet tone as he dragged Louis off the ride as they reached the end.

Louis was pliant and slightly out of it as they walked through the corridor.

“You alright, Louis?” Niall asked, touching Louis’ forearm lightly. “Look like you've seen a ghost- wait.”

“Niall there's no such thing as ghosts, you moron,” Gemma sighed.

“I'm good- just. Fuck,” Louis stammered, looking up at Harry with what could only be want in his eyes. “Harry kissed the fucking life out of me.”

“Why don't you kiss me like Harry kisses Louis?” Niall moaned, shoulders slumping and feet dragging as they walked.

“This will not become an ongoing joke or I will give this engagement ring back, Horan.”

Louis shook himself out of it, squeezing Harry’s hand and taking the sunglasses that were clipped on Harry’s shirt and putting them on himself.

“Oh yes, you can borrow those.”

“I didn't ask.”

“I hate you.”

“You're a fucking liar and Satan loves it.”

Gemma and Niall gave them a look that screamed ‘you’re both weird please shut up.’

The two lead the boys to the front of the park where the Festival of Fantasy parade was about to begin.

“Yo!” A voice called and Harry turned to see Liam walking into the park’s entrance way, making his way over to them.

“Liam, my man! What's good?” Louis yelled, overly bro-ish as he clapped hands with him.

They smiled and waved Liam over, the boy standing with them as he explained he had gotten off from EPCOT a while ago and decided to visit Zayn at work.

Louis smirked, “Oh yeah? Don't see enough of him while _you're_ working? Or at home? Don't think I didn't see your schedule request to work Aladdin permanently.”

He blushed as they all laugh, Niall chortling unattractively.

“Fuck off Tommo. Well I'll just watch the parade with you guys if you don't mind? All character meet and greets are postponed until it's over anyway.”

“Yeah pal, all good. Should be starting in just a second.” Harry said, the FOF parade music starting to fill the park.

As each float passed by, Louis’ voice got louder and his movements turned into clearer dance moves. He was following along with the characters, and he impressively knew every dance and song that went with each actor and float.

Liam laughed and slowly started to join him, not knowing it as clearly at Louis being as he wasn't _in_ the parade, but he kept up fairly well.

When Peter’s ship came by, Louis and the actor’s movements were completely in sync, it made Harry almost worry the crowd that was giggling around him would notice who he was.

As they sung and danced along with the dancers Harry realized why Liam wasn't hired as a character and Louis was.

Liam’s movements were way to sexual, way too fluid to be a child's role model impersonator. He looked more like a pop star, whereas Louis was quick and sharp with his dancing. He moved so that every single motion was obvious and caught the eye of a viewer while not being misconstrued as something else.

Harry recorded a small snippet of their dance moves, uploading it to Instagram with the caption, ‘my friends make me look like an untalented frog’.

He knew all the comments were just going to be his followers thinking he was serious and telling him how he's so talented, and the other half would be “THERES THAT BOI AGAIN WHO IS HE”.

Regardless he tagged both of them and all Disney accounts, tagging it #MyDisneyExperience.

“Hey, come take a photo with me.” Louis demanded after the parade was over, they made their way to the main strip of MainStreet. 

“Hey Bryan!” Louis spoke to a photopass cast member, grabbing his arm to get his attention.

The man smiled big, his face angular and looked a lot older than Louis, maybe mid-thirties. “Hey Lou! Day off?”

“Nope, working DEP tonight, you gonna watch?”

“Unfortunately, working til 2AM tonight with photopass,” He rolled his eyes and shrugged. “What can I do for you?”

He handed Bryan his iPhone and asked if he would take a few photos of Harry and himself.

He looked almost hesitant for someone who was being paid to do this sole job.

“Yeah um,” He shook his head and took the phone from Louis’ fingers. “Your cousin?”

They all laughed as the man blushed at his obvious mistake upon noticing Harry’s hand resting in Louis’ back pocket.

“Not quite,” Louis smirked, he took Harry’s wrist and dragged him a few yards in front of the camera and wrapped himself around his side.

Harry put an arm around his shoulders and make a peace sign with other hand, sticking his tongue out as Louis smiled so big you could see his back teeth.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Niall yelped, making a few people walking around them laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned, taking Louis’ face in his hands and kissing him in a way he knew would be cute for the photo but not comfortable on his own lips.

Louis giggled against his mouth and Harry could feel his body moving but didn't pull away, giving Bryan time to take a few. He heard stifled laughter but didn't pay much attention to it, he pecked Louis’ lips before pulling away and walking back to their friends as Niall and Gemma took their place.

“Lemme see!” Harry pleaded as Louis obstructed his view of the phone, turning his body away from him.

“No! You'll see it in a second!” Louis grunted as Harry tried to pry the phone from his hands. “There! Just check your Instagram, you tosser.”

Louis pocketed his phone and wrapped himself around Harry’s waist once again and smiled to himself as Harry clicked on the notification that read “@louist91 tagged you in a new photo. Slide to view.”

The photo was clear and bright, the castle positioned perfectly behind them. Harry was towering over Louis’ tiny frame, kissing him with what could only look like adoration. He could see the small smile fighting to break out on Louis’ face, his left foot was popped out and his hands were tied around Harry’s back. They looked like the most cliche heterosexual couple, not helping that Harry still had his hair in a very feminine bun.

Harry giggled at the photo, reading the caption, “He looks like a Princess but he's actually quite the Prince.” Paired with the heart-eye emoji and the crown emoji, as if it proved his point.

“This is really cute, Lou. We're a cute couple, yeah?”

“Are you admitting we're in a relationship?”

“I don't know where you got that from,” Harry giggled and kissed the boy on the cheek as Niall and Gemma finished up their small photoshoot with Bryan.

“Listen Bryan, I'll see you on Thursday, yeah?” Louis said as they were saddling up to run off to Space Mountain.

“You will? I didn't know we had plans.”

Louis scratched his neck as Harry laced his free hand with his own bear paw, “Oh um, cause you're scheduled PhotoPass with Peter, I meant.”

The guy’s face flushed with embarrassment again and he nodded, quickly recovering and waving Louis off. 

“Geez, he's never going to get over you.” Liam mumbled to Louis, peeking Harry’s interest.

“You dated?” He asked curiously.

Louis shook his head, “No no, he um; he asked me out? And I said no?” 

He sounded like he afraid of hurting Harry’s feelings when he said it, like he would think differently of him all of the sudden.

He shrugged, “You shouldn't feel bad for not having interest in someone. It would be bad if you knew nothing would come of it but said yes anyway.”

Liam nodded, “That's what I said, Zayn said he should've given him a chance but, I think they're just not a good fit. And Bryan’s almost forty, nothing against people who have a huge age gap in their relationship but like- just didn't match up in my mind.”

Niall nodded, turning to Gemma and asking, “If I was forty would you have said yes when I asked you to marry me?”

She rolled her eyes, “If I was forty would you have asked me to marry you?”

The blonde nodded quickly and seriously, “What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I would.”

Harry snorted as Gemma groaned, “You're so thick mate.”

Louis elbowed him in the side, “So are you,” he said, waggling his eyebrows as they all made disgusted noises.

Harry smirked and kissed Louis’ temple, “Why thank you, not so bad yourself.”

“Please stop or I'm leaving.” Liam stated, matter of factly.

They reached Space Mountain but stopped out front as they realized there was a 75 minute wait time.

“I really don't want to do that…” Niall said disappointedly.

Liam held a finger up, “Wait I think I may have…” He pulled out his wallet and took out a thick stack of cards, handing one to everyone.

“Good thinking, I forgot about these! I have a thousand of them.” Louis said, taking the one Liam offered him.

“What are they?” Gemma asked as she read the card.

“Fastpasses for any ride,” Louis explained. “This is what they used to look like before the MagicBands. You used to have to go to this ticket machine for the specific ride you wanted and it was a long ass line and sometimes you didn't even get one and they constantly broke. Annoying as hell. Cast members or people who earned them get these.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Castmembers actually aren't really supposed to have them, but we all just kind of steal them. You get them to give out to select people, like Make A Wish guests or something, but we usually don't see enough people who we think should have them so we just keep them.”

“What happens if your manager found out you kept them?” Niall asked, snorting.

He shrugged, “Nothing really, probably just ask that you give them out that day or something. Or not give you a stack in the beginning of your shift anymore.”

“Therefore, they're for me.” Louis snided. 

They went through the fastpass line, a short boy with fire red hair collecting the passes, “Liam! What's up?” He said, clapping Liam on the back.

“Yo, Kev, how are you mate? When do you get off?”

The boy shrugged, “No clue, probably not til magic hours start. Trying to get out before Wishes so I don't have to drive out of that mess.”

“So glad I don't work night shifts anymore.”

Louis groaned, “Fuck I forgot about that tonight. Bullshit, I swear.”

Kev nodded at Louis, “You working DEP? Peter or Cinderella dancer?”

“Peter.”

“Sick! You're the best to watch as Peter, I think they're going to promote you to Media Peter soon, honestly. If they don't I'm getting Landon fired.” 

Louis blushed under the praise, “Thanks but everyone knows Landon is the closest look alike.”

Liam looked at him like he had two heads, “Are you joking? Yeah he's a tiny twink with a small nose, cool- he sucks.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and kissed his cheek as he pressed his front to Louis’ back. “You're the best Peter in my eyes.”

Rolling his eyes, Louis shoved him off and shushed him.

“Who's this then?” Kev asked, holding out a hand for Harry to shake.

“This is my boyfriend, Harry.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, “Not your boyfriend.”

“Yes you are, be quiet.”

He shook his head but couldn't help the smile that insisted on resting on his mouth. Louis wasn't his boyfriend by any means but fuck would he like him to be. He wouldn't do long distance, not even for Louis, his separation anxiety was too much, another reason why he couldn't move for Louis.

The feeling of his heart being yanked from himself and staying with the person he wished he was with was too much for him to handle.

Staying with Louis meant leaving his family, but not staying meant leaving Louis, someone who wasn't a guaranteed factor but already had carved a piece of himself into Harry.

Niall barked laughter in his ear, “Yes you are mate.”

“Ha, dummy.” Louis snickered like a storybook villain.

Kev rolled his eyes, “You can't just tell people they're your boyfriend Louis, I really don't think that's how you start a healthy relationship.”

“Hush, Kev, get back to work.”

They eventually continued to the line when a queue started lining up behind them to get into the ride.

Harry pulled Louis into his side as they walked, “So we're boyfriends then?”

“I knew you'd come around to the idea.”

“Lou, like seriously. Is that- that's what you want?”

The boy sighed, patting Harry’s cheek softly, “I want you to live here, I've said this already haven't I?” 

“I know… I wish I could get the best of both.”

“You're not Hannah Montana, stop.”

He chuckled, smiling at Louis in a way that made the boy’s stomach warm.

“Please, Harry. I-” He seemed to collect his thoughts for a moment as they walked. “I don't want to sound desperate or like I'm trying to like cage you or something I just feel a _lot_ of things when I'm around you.”

“No and I know that, God- you're better than words and I don't think you sound crazy, I just- I don't know. If it is any consolation, I'm leaning towards staying, I'm so afraid of going back to Wolverhampton and realizing I've made the wrong decision by leaving.”

“I'm afraid of you staying and thinking you made the wrong decision.” Louis said softly and this felt like a conversation meant to be held in the comfort and privacy of a warm bed, not walking in a line to ride a roller coaster.

“I don't think I'd regret staying with you, Louis.”

Louis gave him a lot that screamed, ‘you're being an idiot’ before saying, “But you think you'd regret going back?” Harry nodded. “And you're still uncertain that you should stay.”

That's when Harry realized he was being an idiot, “Oh.”

Louis rolled his eyes and walked ahead of him, catching up with Liam; wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He didn't seem upset, there was a faint smirk on his mouth, but he just seemed like it was the appropriate moment for Harry to take a second and realize what a contradictory person he was.

Niall and Gemma stepped next to him and crowded his space, “What the hell was the about?” Niall asked.

Harry shook his head, licking his lips and looking at Gemma, “I think… I think I'm moving to Florida.”

Her face dropped from her casual smirk to completely blank, it almost frightened him, like he said something he was already told not to say but it slipped from his lips regardless. He felt like a child waiting for the slap on his wrist from his mother.

“Really?” She asked in a tone he couldn't fully place.

“I don't know, I think so. He's. I'm-”

Gemma cut him off with fingertips to his mouth as they approached the man asking how many was in their party, she assured, “I approve.”

And honestly she shouldn't, his family shouldn't be as excited as they were at the _thought_ that Harry was moving continents because he met a boy three days ago. They should be telling him it's nonsense, that he was only misinterpreting the magic of Disney with adoration for Louis.

But there was his mother's voice telling him, “You're twenty four, it's time you actually start considering your life.”

Maybe moving thousands of miles, gallons of water, for a new relationship, a new job, a new experience is something he really should be doing at his age.

Living a mediocre life in his mother's teacup isn't how a twenty four year old should be living. He should take the same leap Louis and Liam did at his age and completely relocate to a foreign place simply for the adventure and new opportunities.

As they boarded the spacecraft Harry had a moment of ‘maybe I should chill the fuck out and enjoy this trip’ and decided to follow that moment over everything else.

When he got off the ride he almost felt refreshed, like he had figured out what the fuck he was doing with his life and _maybe_ it was all going to be alright in the end.

He felt the instant spring and skip in his step as he climbed out of the rocket ship, tapping his MagicBand against the Mickey symbol for their photos to be transferred on his account. They all hopped over to the conveyer belt that took guests back upstairs to the gift shop and spit them back out into the park.

“I loved that, didn't you love that?” Harry shouted, hooking his chin over Louis’ shoulder and smacking a kiss on his cheek.

There was a faint blush on the shorter boy’s cheeks but smiled like it was nothing, “Yes, it was lovely.”

“You're lovely. Did you know that you're very lovely?” 

Harry couldn't help the cheesy word vomit that was spilling out of his mouth, just letting it all tumble out and splash all over Louis.

“You're such a sap, Haz.” Gemma muttered, looking as if she was embarrassed for him.

“We should go again, can we?” He asked, slipping his hand into Louis’ pocket and pulling out his wallet and dangling it in front of his face. “You said you have those ticket thingys!”

“You sound like a child asking for ice cream- we should get icecream!” Louis proclaimed as they stepped off of the belt and into the gift shop, turning and gripping Harry’s shirt as he pleaded.

“After we go again! Then I'll buy you that weird sink thingy everyone has.” He promised, referring to the Mickey Kitchen Sink Sundae; basically a shit ton of ice cream in a washable bowl that looks like a kitchen sink.

Louis gasped, “Really? Don't play with my emotions like that young Harold, I'll murder you.”

“No I really will, let's just go again!”

Liam huffed, “You two are actually eight years old, for fucks sakes. Yes we can go again Harry and yes we can get ice cream Louis, now let's get a move on.” 

He ushered them like an overly exasperated parent who's had enough of his kids bullshit. That's basically what he was.

“Now I don't think what they did last night would be appropriate or safe for eight year olds to part take in.” Niall argued.

Liam stopped his steps, dramatically turning to look Niall in the eye and silently said, “That was horrifying Niall. I-” He sighed, shaking his head and looking at his feet. “We cannot be friends any longer.”

Niall cackled in his face, they ride Space Mountain again; it was all dandy.

They sat in the Hub grass and ate literal sinks of ice cream, Harry’s head in Louis’ lap and his legs spread out along the fake grass.

Louis would randomly poke at his mouth with a spoon full of ice cream- not often, as the ice cream was _his Harry, God dammit_ but enough that Harry knew he cared about him.

Harry's phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling it out he saw he had a New Text Notification from Niall. Upon opening it he realized Niall had sneakily taken a couple candids of them, a few of them just resting, spoon hanging from Louis’ mouth; another handful of them being Louis feeding Harry bits of ice cream with a fond smile on his face.

He smiled to himself, looking over at his best friend to see him already holding a thumbs up at him. He returned it and winked before curling himself further in Louis’ lap so he was laying on his side with his legs tucked into his chest and his the side of his face pressed against Louis’ inner thigh.

He downloaded the picture he liked best, Harry's hands folded over his chest as he stuck his tongue out to accept the spoonful Louis offered him, the small boys smile blinding and beautiful.

He touched it up a bit, bringing up the contrast and lowering the brightness so it wasn't so harsh before he uploaded it. He gave Niall picture credits and also tagged Gemma and Liam (and of course, Louis) with the caption; “Cold Ice Cream for a Hot Boy. (I mean, Day*)” 

He put his phone on silent and snuggled back into Louis’ lap. 

“Mm, gonna fall asleep right here.” He mumbled, nosing the coarse hairs of Louis’ inner thigh.

His thigh trembled for a moment, “Stop- that tickles. I'll dump ice cream in your curls.”

Harry snorted, “Then I'd have to leave and get showered and I'd miss the parade.”

“Good riddance.” 

He peeked up at Louis’ face to see him shoveling ice cream in his mouth unattractively but it just made him laugh to himself, “You're something else.”

“You're an actual frog,” Louis muttered, his hand reaching down and pushing the spoon at his lips until he accepted it.

After he swallowed down the mouthful he licked a fat stripe against Louis’ leg, knowing his tongue was cold, making Louis jerk his thigh and hit Harry in the face.

He heard Liam laugh but instead of responding to him he just bit Louis in return, when he heard the boy hiss and he started swatting at his head he let go and sighed contently.

“You're not a frog, I take that back, you're a nuisance and I hate you.”

He hummed, nodded in agreement, “Hush now, nap time.”

**

Watching the parade sounded a lot easier to do then it actually was, other guests were shoving and babies were screaming and children were bouncing around with too much excitement for the show.

They managed to find a good spot in FrontierLand hidden next to a popcorn cart where not many people were gathered. Those who were had sat down and didn't plan on moving, all teenagers or middle aged couples. They were sat on the edge of a giant potholder, it acted as a barrier between the main road and a small backroad for quicker tourists and smoking areas.

It was really just a slab of cemented rocks that held a bunch of leaves but it was perfect for them to all sit and watch the parade comfortably. 

Zayn had joined them thirty minutes prior, getting out of costume and makeup and then finding them through Liam.

He was currently pressed foot to shoulder against Liam, his hand resting around his back as he murmured into boy’s ear about his day. They were quite endearing when they weren't trying to deny up and down that they weren't together.

Harry didn't really understand it, who did it really effect if they were or weren't together? Why did they _care_ so much?

His parents had also joined them after they finished their dinner, raving about the food at Tony’s and insisting Niall and Gemma need to go together before they leave.

Harry didn't want to leave, in all honesty, he wanted to spend forever walking around the too hot theme park, wait in too long of lines for too short of rides. He wanted to pay for too expensive food and be surrounded by too large of crowds.

He guessed that's how every person who visited Disney World felt but it felt like it was all moving too fast.

They had already been there three days and there were only four full days left, he didn't want to go back to Wolverhampton and lay around doing nothing. Thinking about everything back home, it all felt so bland against the vivid colors and sounds of Disney; the people are better, the food is better, the _air_ around him was _better_.

And not in a way that it smelt better but that it _felt_ better, his skin felt happy here and that's such an odd thing to feel.

He felt so at home in Disney, and he couldn't help but think that was 60/40 to do with the companionship of Louis by his side.

He hadn't taken many photos that day and it concerned him, if he wanted to stay and get a good ass job here then he needed to be taking double the photos he took the first day.

He grabbed his backpack from beside him and dug out his camera and his 14-24mm lens, being his best lens for night shooting and set up his settings for the best lighting and quickness.

He would take the most bomb ass photos Disney had ever seen of this parade if it was the death of him.

The parade started off with Tinkerbell leading on a huge float, waving her LED covered wand around whilst wearing a bright green LED dress. Everything was decorated in brightly lit lights; dancers, floats, actors, everything.

It made getting the perfect shot much more difficult as the lights flashed and danced with the music but Harry was quick and skilled with a camera.

He took photo after photo as each float came and went, following Tinkerbell was Alice in Wonderland, Cinderella, and then Peter Pan.

For a brief moment he looked up from his camera, strictly observing- not fawning- the boy. It was Captain Hook and Peter Pan messing around on the limited space, sometimes taking short breaks from their shenanigans to wave at the guests.

The two broke into a sword fight, Louis wielding a small pocket knife as Captain Hook carried a large sword. Louis swiped around his face and his stomach as Captain Hook swung under his legs; Louis jumped into the air at the last moment, the sword sweeping the ground.

The crowd shouted for Peter as he won the fight and swung around a hidden ladder in celebration, his leg kicking out and narrowly missing Captain Hook’s arm.

He could hear the boy laughing loudly and yelling things the crowd that just ate him up.

The teenage girls sat in front of Harry yelped about how he was so cute and their favorite character, leading Louis to wink and offer a salute to them, making them wave spastically at him.

When Louis looked past them and saw Harry he jumped off the ladder and leaped the side of the float, hanging himself off the edge with one foot as he waved with great enthusiasm to the boy. Harry chuckled at first and waved back smally before returning to his camera and getting more shots of him. 

The actor noticed what he was doing and started doing thousands of poses a minute. He suddenly jumped into the air, his legs kicking out to his sides in a full split while his hands simply moved to his hips in a practiced move.

Niall nudged his side a few times as he suggestively raised his brows and whispered, “Flexible boy you got there, eh? Eh?”

Harry smiled and winked at Niall, making Liam and Zayn cackle; Louis’ brows furrowed for a moment but it was only a flash of confusion before his smile was plastered back on to wave at people on the other side of the street.

He shot the rest of the parade in a flash, none of the other characters as exciting as Peter’s float and not because it held Louis, but because they weren't as high energy as the sword fights and jumping boy.

The characters still gave him a great deal of attention however, noticing he had a professional camera and giving him a bit of favor.

When the parade finished Liam told him that Louis wouldn't be out of costume and makeup for another twenty minutes but the park was open for another two hours if he wanted to hang around.

Gemma and Niall offered to stay and wait with him but he waved them off, sending a simple text to Louis to let him know he would be at Alice’s Tea Cups until he was done.

He sorted through his photos as he waited, Louis appearing by his side in no time. He had a faint rim of charcoal around his eyes and his eyebrows looked slightly patchy from the left over makeup.

“Did you like the parade?” He asked as Harry put his camera away and stood to walk out of the park with him. “What were you all laughing at me for?”

Looking over he saw Louis giving him a slightly grumpy face and he looked so so so sleepy, like he was ready for someone to tuck him into bed with a cup of tea. He would happily be that someone.

He chuckled for a moment, slipping his hand into Louis’ before answering, “You did the split, yeah? Niall made a joke about how you were very flexible or whatever. All light hearted fun, no mocking- promise.”

Louis didn't look convinced, his brows still scrunched together and his lips still in a pout, he stopped his steps and tugged the smaller boy closer to him.

“No mocking- Niall’s just making sexual jokes as usual because he's a tit.” He pushed a bit of sweaty fringe from Louis’ eyes and tucked it behind his ear. “No mocking.”

Louis’ facial expression finally smoothed out as he tried to lay his cheek in Harry’s hand, holding it to his skin with his free hand. “Okay, just tired. Wanna sleep.”

“You want me to let you go home alone? Or you want to come to my hotel?”

His eyes dropped to Harry’s chest for a moment, biting his lip in a way that looked adorably nervous, “Will you maybe come to my flat? I just- like I have a cat and you should meet him. Ya know, like properly.”

“You want to introduce me to your cat.” Harry stared at him for a moment, Louis’ eyes briefly looking up at him as he nodded. “You _do_ know I will find out if you actually have a cat or not once I'm there, right? Like you don't have to own a pretend cat to get me in your bed.”

He shook his head, taking Harry’s hand from his cheek and wrapping it around his own waist and crowding into his space, “I have a cat- his name in Lionel, he's a great guy and I want you to meet him.”

“Is this a euphemism?”

“Are you trying to politely skip out of the question to come to my apartment?”

“No.”

“Then come meet my cat and stop being a pussy.”

“I actually hate you.”

So Harry went with Louis to his flat, where he did in fact own a cat named Lionel. He also roomed with Liam and Zayn, who were sat cuddling on the sofa when they arrived, watching what looked like the Little Mermaid.

They paid Louis no mind as he came through the door, but briefly looked up when Harry called out a hello to them.

“Hey! Was wondering when Louis was going to bring you to his lair.” Zayn said, his face smushed into Liam’s chest.

Liam snorted, “Yes, it was good knowing you mate, guess I'll say good bye now before he actually murders you.”

Louis rolled his eyes, scooping up Lionel and tugging Harry into his room. He tossed the cat onto the bed and flopped himself down on his back, “Come,” He murmured, patting the space next to him.

Harry kicked off his shoes, leaning forward and slipping off Louis’ own; not knowing if the boy would be awake long enough to take them off himself.

He laid next to Louis who had the cat curled on his chest and wrapped his arm around his stomach. The room was too dark to notice anything around him except the bed and a mess of clothes at the end of it.

“Louis.” 

“Mm?”

“Wanna know about you. More.”

“Sleep, Haz.”

Harry shoved his face into Louis’ neck and bit at his skin, licking teasingly until the boy made a grumpy noise. “Not now, tired.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

He finally opened his eyes and glared over at Harry who just smiled at him, looking at him expectantly.

He sighed, sitting up and grabbing the covers from the bottom of the bed and pulling them up to their chests, Lionel settling against his side. “Six, five sisters and one brother.”

“Yikes. Tell me about your mom. Your dad.”

Louis closed his eyes and wrapped himself around Harry’s chest, “Mom is Johannah, she's a good mom, really good. Love her more than anyone. She texted me today about you actually,” He broke off to give a small laugh and pull his phone from his pocket, pulling up his messages and handing Harry the phone.

_mumzy: Who is the boy ur kissign on your Instagram page? new boyfriend?? u didn't tell me u wer e seeing somone!!_

It made Harry chuckle, Johannah sounding exactly like his own mother. Louis had only replied a winking emoji to which his mom replied, “ _ugh, Louis_ ”.

“What a nosey woman, how dare she be curious as to who her son is kissing.”

Louis snorted, nodded against his chest. “She’s a monster she is.”

“Your dad?”

“He left when I was young, so did all of the eighty step-dads I had as well. She's married again though and he's nice enough, they just had twins together but that's not saying much, she had two twins with the last guy.”

Harry couldn't help the frown but he knew from having his own father leave that pity isn't what Louis wanted.

“Moms are great,” He replied instead. “Dad's kind of suck.”

“Yeah, I like Robin though. Your step-dad? He's funny.”

He smiled into Louis’ hair, “Me too. He's great, not who I pictured my mom marrying after my dad left but I think he's better. Want to know something terrible?”

“What a segway.”

“My mother’s maiden name is Cox. If I had taken her name instead of fathers-”

“Oh my god-”

“Harry Cox.”

“Anne, no.”

“She didn't think that through.”

“Your mom actually hated you as a child.”

Harry eventually fell asleep while Louis was in the middle of a story of Lionel scratching Liam in the eye and making him wear an eye patch for three weeks and Zayn wouldn't kiss him through any of it.

He snorted upon looking up and realizing the boy’s eyes were shot and his lips slightly parted. 

“Quite good for the dramatics, huh Lionel?” He muttered to the cat laying by Harry’s head, patting his neck and shutting his own eyes; letting Harry the low rise and fall of his chest lull him to sleep.

He’d ask Harry tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like no porn- soz if u were expecting porn. soz if this was a mundane chapter?? it's just a filler so??? next one I'm gonna try to makE thinGs happen and the last thing was pretty much a "dUN DUN DUN" so stAy tuned


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not in disney but lots of character development and sex so :,-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u have no idea how mad i am that this chapter is only 6k??? i just rlly wanted to be published on tIME tho so i was like lmao fuck it.
> 
> this is barely edited as it is 11pm and ive worked on it all day so pls excuse.

When Harry wakes up the room is covered in a lilac haze, the sun is making it’s best attempt to soak through the room but Louis’ purple drapes are acting as a color shield. Whenever the sun decides to rise in the U.K. it’s a blessed event, everyone goes out and basks in the sun whereas here in Florida everyone seems to do the opposite.

In fact, Louis wakes up with a frown on his face, turning and curling away from the heat and light that is coming through his window. He nestles himself in Harry’s chest and hikes the covers up over their heads before he even opens his eyes.

Looking down he watches the grumpy air of Louis slowly melt into something bashful as he looks up to meet Harry’s eyes.

“Are you hiding your room from me?” Harry asks, teasing in his deep hoarse morning groan of a voice.

A small crease forms between Louis’ eyebrows and his mouth turns into a slight pout, “You’re in my room right now... “

Harry can’t help the slight chuckle that bubbles up from his chest, rumbling and shaking Louis’ head as he laughs, “Last night you didn’t turn the lights on and now that I’ve woken up you’re covering my view of your room. What are you hiding? Dead bodies along the walls? Secret sex chamber?”

“I’m Louis Tomlinson, not Christian Grey; sorry about your luck with that.” Louis throws the covers off their heads and moves up slightly so that he lays with his head on Harry’s shoulder instead of his chest.

Harry takes in the room around him, thankfully no dead bodies, but what he sees isn’t what he was quite expecting from Louis. He was almost expecting old footie awards, movie posters and family photos like a teen boy’s room, but what he sees instead is much deeper.

The room is covered, every square inch, in canvases. All of them holding some sort of intricate artwork, hand painted- not store bought or commissioned, he could tell these were personal. Some of the canvases were huge and took up a great portion of their wall and others were tiny. 

A lot of the artwork was intricate patterns and splotches of colors, looking like tidal waves with insanely bright colors, but a bigger portion of it was memories.

Most of the scenic aspect of them seemed to be in Disney, the backgrounds behind the main subjects were bright and childlike as the parks. A lot of the pieces were portraits, of Zayn, Liam, even Louis was in a couple of them; but not a lot of them.

There was one huge one to the right of the room that looked almost like it shouldn’t be hung for anyone to see except the subjects. It was Liam and Zayn, faces so close and so sweet as they leaned in to kiss, they had emotions painted behind their eyes that screamed nervousness but also relief. They had hooded eyes and Liam’s tongue was even poking out as if he was subconsciously wetting his lips at the last second and Zayn had this undeniably lift to the corner of his mouth, like he had been waiting for this moment and now he was finally getting what he wanted.

The entire piece was so intricately beautiful, so intimate and private. It was insanely realistic too, the details of highlighting and contouring were immaculate, if it wasn’t for the overdone and perfectly placed sunset in the background he may have thought it was a photograph at first glance. 

“That was their first kiss,” Louis said softly, pointing to the artwork Harry was staring at. “Nearly two years ago, I turned around and that was what I saw. I didn’t want to ruin their moment or whatever so I turned away and gave them privacy but that one second was being printed and lamented in my head over and over again. I ended up leaving actually, just walking away and catching a bus back here and I spent seventy-two hours straight painting that, I didn’t want to sleep- I was afraid the image would go away.”

“What did they say when they saw the painting?”

Louis seemed to shrug, “I was so out of it, I had been sitting in the same position for so long, nothing but my hand had moved. I kind of think I painted most of it while only being a quarter awake.” He cut himself off with a laugh as he seemed to remember glimpses of those two days. “When they found me, eyes shut but hands still painting, they just put me in my bed and kissed me goodnight. They have never truly commented on it, but I think they like it. It’s not like anyone ever truly comes to my room so nobody has seen it and if they do, they’re not affected by it.”

Harry hummed, “I am. I-” He coughed awkwardly, seeming to change his mind. “I don’t want you to think I’m just saying this to please you though so never mind just, I really really think it’s beautiful. You’re an amazing artist, Louis. Really.”

Louis was silent for a moment as he sat up on his elbow and scanned Harry’s face, searching for something he clearly couldn’t find, “What does it make you feel? When you look at it?”

Harry glanced at the painting before looking back to Louis, “I see the anticipation floating in their eyes. Like they waited so long for this to come and now that it was there they were so afraid of fucking it up but even more terrified of not doing it. I see slight nervousness about Liam and the almost overwhelming happiness of Zayn. I can see the moments before leading up to this and I can see the kiss afterwards, like a flipbook instead of just one captured still portrait.”

The smaller boy bit his lip, nodding slightly at Harry as he talked, when he finished Louis sighed, leaning down and wrapping himself back into Harry’s chest.

“I-” He seemed to start but decided to leave the rest to hang open, not finishing that thought.

Harry traced lines and swirls on Louis’ arm until he sat up again, “I have been wanting to ask you something, but I wasn’t sure how you would take it. But now, with you here- I know that it will mean the same thing to you as it does to me.”

“Anything, Louis. You can ask me anything.”

“Can I- can I paint you? Now?”

Harry stared at him for a moment, biting his lip and slowly nodding. This boy, this soft boy, this beautiful boy was here in his arms and that was all he could ever ask for but Louis wanted to offer him more and more and he wasn’t sure he knew how to accept it all. 

“What moment are you going to paint?”

Louis leaned down and kissed him in a way that felt light and heavy at the same time, their lips tangling together and refusing to break apart as they pulled away, making a soft noise between them that sounded like music.

“I don’t want to paint a moment, there isn’t one moment where I’ve seen you that is better than any of the others. You’re so soft and fluid but you’re strong and unbreakable at the same time, you’re insanely beautiful, not in your looks- while you’re definitely handsome, your person; whom you are. It’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met.

You’re so many colors all at once, purple and gold being the two I see the most in you. Purple because you’re smile reminds me of petals, who you are is just like silk. But gold because it’s so bold, it’s unique and it catches the eye of anyone even in a room full of diamonds.”

Harry stared him for a moment, shaking his head, “How did I meet someone like you? Someone so intricate? So deep and beautiful and complex in the most wonderful way.”

When Louis smiled at him he captured his lips beneath his again, his fingers finding his waist underneath the covers and laying him down. He rolled himself over top of Louis and tucked his legs underneath the boy’s thighs.

“Let’s make you come first, then you can paint, yeah?” 

Louis looked up at him with a child like wonder in his eyes and he nodded, his hands falling from around Harry’s neck to his biceps, curling around and holding on to him as he slowly kissed his neck.

He licked the side of his neck softly, his tongue relaxed and smooth, blowing cold air onto the skin just to hear him whimper. He bit at him teasingly, just gripping the top layer of skin between his teeth and pulling lightly before leaning in and sucking a large bruise on his neck, making Louis hiss and buck his hips into Harry’s.

He sat up, pulling off Louis’ shirt and easily slipping off the elastic shorts he was still wearing, leaving him in just his underwear. He kissed down his chest, stopping to suck on one of his nipples. He flicked it with his tongue and grazed him with his teeth, making Louis moan softly, gripping a handful of Harry’s hair into one hand as the other gripped the sheets.

“Feels so good, Haz, when you do that. Love your tongue.” Louis spoke softly, their movements slow and unrushed.

Harry wrapped his lips around his nipple and hummed a response, Louis gasping and whimpering in response; his eyes screwed shut.

He rubbed circles around his other nipples with his hand, lightly flicking it and gently soothing it with the pad of his finger. He realized he was subconsciously grinding his hips into Louis’ thigh, he cock half hard in his own shorts.

“Want my mouth, Lou? Want me to suck you off?”

Louis opened his eyes and pushed the curls out of his face, “Want whatever you have to give me, want all of it, please?”

And it was _hot_ how Louis was _asking_ for it, like he wasn’t positive Harry would give it to him unless he pleaded for it.

“I’ll give you whatever you ask for baby, but you have to be a good boy and hold still for me.”

“Yes, yes I will.”

Harry nodded as he hooked his thumbs under Louis’ underwear, pulling them down slowly until the tip of his cock was free. He kitten licked at it for a moment, wetting him and licking off the small puddle of precome leaking onto his belly.

Louis’ hands tightened in his hair again, his mouth spewing out tiny moans at every touch Harry gave him.

He pulled off his underwear the rest of the way and ran his hands back up Louis’ legs, starting at his calves and gripping his strong hands up to his thighs and stopping at his hips, lifting them up slightly as he bent back down to fit his mouth around Louis’ cock.

He settled on his stomach with his face between Louis’ legs, taking the head into his mouth as he lightly traced his fingers underneath his thighs, tickling the sensitive skin.

Louis seemed like he didn’t know if he should cry or giggle at both sensations he was going through. Harry sunk his mouth down further as he lightly scratched his blunt nails over the skin, reaching the crease between his ass and his legs and running a finger along the line.

He worked his tongue in a swirling motion along the vein that ran along the bottom of Louis’ dick as he finally took all of him down his throat, swallowing around him so Louis could feel his throat flutter around the head.

Louis let out a high pitched, “Ah, ah- yeah, so good,” as Harry started to suck, letting his hands roam around his inner thighs and pinch him here and there just to hear his breath hitch.

He moved his mouth up and down, forming a sort of rhythm in his motions as he bobbed his head. He could feel his own cock blurt precome against where it was trapped between the bed and his stomach but he ignored it in favor of swallowing the precome that was leaking into his mouth.

He hummed around him, the vibrations making Louis hiss and buck his hips. Harry pulled off his cock, gripping it in his hand and licking the bundle of veins underneath the head.

“Please, Harry feel so hot everywhere,” He pleaded, scratching his nails along Harry’s biceps.

Harry smirked up at him, looking at his face and seeing how wrecked his boy looked, his cheeks bright red and his eyes glossed over.

“You feel good, baby? Yeah? Want me to eat you out again? Fuck you with my mouth, lick you out?” Harry murmured into his thigh as he scooted down the bed a bit farther to give himself some room.

Louis moaned loudly, eyes rolling backwards as they shut and his arm coming up to cover his face, “Fuck, please. More than anything, please.”

He scratched his thighs once more before pushing them up to Louis’ chest so he could access his hole easier. Louis was so immaculately pretty everywhere, every centimeter of him was artwork and Harry wished someone would paint _him_.

He leaned in and spoke so that the hot air of his breath would ghost over him, “So pretty, Lou.” He dropped down and gave a teasing lick, making Louis jump and a hiccup catch in his throat. “You’re the most lovely person I’ve ever seen, ever kissed, ever licked.”

“ _Please_.”

Harry gave in then, letting his tongue work over Louis’ hole messily and wet. His face quickly became covered in his own spit, his nose and chin covered but he continued to bury his face between Louis’ cheeks even as he struggled to breath.

Every single one of his senses was overcome with Louis and he wanted to exist that way permanently. He suckled at Louis’ rim, the boy speaking nonsensical words above him as he swirled his tongue around before prodding it inside of him, making him scream out and his breath come out in harsh pants.

Harry flicked his tongue around inside of him, Louis tightening around him in spasms. He pulled his tongue out and kissed his rim, taking a moment to catch his breath before shoving back inside and gripping Louis’ hips to make him grind onto his mouth.

He quickly took the hint and started bouncing himself back to meet the short shallow thrusts of Harry’s tongue. He stuffed a hand below himself and gathered as much precome as he could from his cock, pulling his tongue out and rubbing it around Louis’ hole.

He pushed a finger inside with the slick glide of spit and precome, working it alone for a moment before sliding his tongue in alongside it.

Louis let out a moan that almost made Harry pull out and kiss the life out of him but instead drove him to make him come harder.

He tucked a second finger in and moved them faster, curling slightly so as to find his prostate. Louis gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white, breathing out loud moans in the form of Harry’s name, “Gonne come, fuck, I'm- Harry-”

“Come for me baby boy, my angel,” Harry commanded against his taint, leaning forward to lick the underside of Louis’ cock, it being all he needed to spurt all over his own tummy.

He gave a few more pumps of his fingers to help Louis through his orgasm before pulling his fingers out, making Louis sigh and wipe the sweat off his brow. 

“I’ve never come so hard in my life, fuck.”

Harry chuckled but suddenly became aware of his own pent up tension in his stomach. He sat up, bracketing his knees around Louis’ hips, getting a hand on his cock underneath his shorts and gripping the boy’s waist with his other.

“So close Lou,” He mumbled as he tugged at himself out from the confinement and started jerking himself, groaning as Louis rubbed his hands along his thighs.

“Yeah?” Louis spoke softly but rushed, trying to shove Harry over the edge. “Gonna come all over me Haz? Gonna paint me?”

Harry grunted, his fist twisting and pulling at his cock, Louis took the tip of his thumb and slowly grazed it along the head of his cock seemingly being all that was needed to have him coming. His come spurting hot and slick all over Louis’ stomach, mixing with Louis’ own. 

Harry let his cock drag through the mess as he came down from the daze of it, hips thrusting shallowly as Louis rubbed his legs comfortingly.

“So good, Haz. So good.”

“Yeah, Lou. Could eat you out until I die, fuck.” 

Louis chuckled beneath him, his hands moving to Harry’s arms as his hips came to a slow stop and he finally looked back down at the boy. He smiled, his cheeks still a beautiful periwinkle pink and his eyelashes looking darker as they stuck together slightly with tears.

He looked like a painting and Harry wished _he_ was the painter so Louis could see him through his eyes. 

“Hold on,” He murmured, leaning down from the side of the bed and grabbing his backpack and pulling out his polaroid camera. He switched it on and snapped a photo before Louis’ foggy expression could change, he left it inside the camera and set it on the bedside table.

It made Louis laugh, giggling relentlessly with his hands pressed into his eyes- trying to protect them from the flash. Harry looked down at the come splashed all over the boy’s belly, unable to stop his fingers from lightly dragging through it, streaking it up Louis’ chest.

“We should probably get you cleaned up before you work with fine canvas, yeah?” He asked as he bit into his bottom lip, looking up to meet Louis’ eyes.

“Wanna have a quick shower with me? God knows you're all kinds of dirty.”

“Call me Daddy.”

Louis snorted, slapping his arm as Harry cackled in his face after the smaller boy blushed, “Or you could just shower alone.”

“No, no, conservation, cheaper rent, all the dumb excuses!” He yelled as Louis pushed him off and walked out the door.

Harry scrambled to get up, tugging off his shirt and stepping out of his shorts and soiled pants as he followed. Louis led him to a door across the hallway, left of the kitchen; it was a small bathroom with light blue decor. It was pretty well kept for a twenty six year old living with his two friends, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that was because of Liam.

Louis turned to face to him, ready to ask if he could hand him one of the wash rags in the cupboard behind him but stopped short upon realizing he was stark naked in front of him.

“Nice cock.”

“Looks better inside of you.”

“I swear to god, Harry, I'm going to punch you.”

They eventually made it into the shower, besides the fact that Louis ended up punching Harry in the dick and had to console him for fifteen minutes. It's all in a day's work, honestly.

Louis finally got to wash out Harry’s curls, slightly pouting though as he couldn't reach comfortably- leading him to complain until the taller boy lowered himself to his knees for him.

After they showered and Louis found an old ratty shirt and borrowed a pair of Liam’s clean boxers from the wash to fit Harry, they eventually sat down on Louis’ carpeted floor.

“Shouldn't you lay out a tarp so you don't ruin the carpet?” Harry asked slightly exasperated, even though there were already thousands of paint smears going every which way on the white abused fluff. 

Louis scoffed as he focused on priming his board, legs crossed over one another and canvas sitting upright in his lap as he held it with one hand and coated it with the other. His eyebrows furrowed adorably and his little pink tongue poked out in concentration.

“Does it look like it actually matters at this point, curly?”

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes, yes the damage was done but- _still_. “Didn't you think of how you're going to move out one day and have to pay thousands of dollars to have this carpet replaced? There's no way all this paint is coming out, especially acrylics.”

Louis shrugged carelessly as he laid the canvas back down; it was a pretty good size, not as large at Zayn and Liam’s portrait but it was enough. He started to set up his paints as he waited for the primer to fully dry and replied, “Mm, nah, I'm planning on moving out before Liam and Zayn and then it's their problem.”

“Oh my god, you absolute dick. What if they come to you and say ‘ _Oh Louis we've finally got our cocks out of our assholes and decided to marry at once! We must leave you with this black hole of a flat, ta ta!_ ’”

Louis laughed so hard he accidentally squeezed a glob of yellow onto the floor in his tightened fist. They both stared at it, glanced up at each other, and back down at the newly forming stain. Louis sighed, licking his finger and swiping it through the goo; making it spread and press into the carpet even further.

“That was for you. Now when I look at this stain I'll see you.”

“Thank you, dearest Romeo.”

Louis wiped the residual paint onto Harry’s cheek, smirking as the boy gawked and screamed about just having a shower. 

“Hush, people are still sleeping in this household, Harold! You’re so rude and _inconsiderate_!” He screamed back, making Harry wish that he wasn’t holding paint at the moment so he could tackle him into the ground.

Instead he gave him a fiery expression that honestly more than likely resembled a four year old being told he had to share the crayons, making the small boy giggle into his fingertips- unknowingly smudging the yellow paint onto his upper lip.

Harry knew if he had his beard and stache still then it would have caked into the fur and would have had to be yanked and scratched out later. It seemed like the only good and plausible reason for Louis’ to be freshly shaven right now otherwise Harry would be boycotting his existence.

“When do you have to work next?” He asked instead of telling Louis about the tint on his skin.

He seemed to consider this as he squirted a dollop of purple onto his wooden palette and mixed it with acrylic paint softener. “Umm, I believe I work tomorrow on the castle show, the first sets of shows since they had to do reconstruction on the castle stage. Kind of a big deal, if I can be honest for moment here?”

He looked up at Harry with a slightly nervousness and excitement to him, like he wasn’t sure if it was allowed that he was telling him but at the same time he couldn’t quite keep it in any longer.

“I would have thought they would put Media-Peter on it, right? Landon? But they put _me_ on it and _fuck_! I kind of think that means I may be getting a promotion around the corner!”

Harry couldn’t help his face as it naturally mimicked the maniac grin on Louis’ face, the boy too happy and excited for his boy to be so happy and excited, “Lou! That’s amazing! You’re bound to get it, ya know, like your co workers all think so and now they’re giving you bigger and better parts. I wouldn’t be surprised though, if I’m honest with you as well. You’re so incredible, like you preform insanely well in the parade-”

“Harry you don’t have to convince me-”

“-Please let me finished with my confessions of obsession for you.” Only after Louis giggled and waved for him to carry on did he continue, “Like you have such great chemistry with whoever you interact with and that takes true improvisation skills. And you do it all with being true to who Peter is as a character, you still embody his mannerisms and you still keep the American accent. You still quote him while being present with the people you’re talking to! I couldn’t do all those things at once and not be overwhelmed and over thinking what I’m saying and doing. You’re so talented, Lou.”

Louis was scarlet by then, matching the hue he was currently creating with a purple and red on his palette, biting at his bottom lip again to try to keep down his grin.

Harry gripped his chin between his pointer finger and his thumb and lightly lifted his face until he met his eyes, “ _You’re talented_ ,” He whispered softly. “Please know that.”

He seemed to get lost for a moment, his arms giving out and dropping into his lap as he held onto the palette and paintbrush in his hands. His attention was solely pouring into Harry who held him in place with two measly fingers.

He leaned in delicately and pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips, the boy in a slightly daze- too much to respond back completely so the kiss ended up being lazy and slow.

Abruptly, the door swung open; whipping back and smacking against the door as Liam and Zayn came barreling in, startling Harry and Louis apart.

“What are you two lovebirds doing in here?” Liam patronized, slumping on the carpet in front of them, unknowingly sitting down onto the fresh paint and more than likely ruining the butt of his pants. Neither Louis nor Harry let him know.

Zayn sat next to him, the air that followed him was slightly less frazzled and messy as Liam. His movements weren’t as jerking and uncoordinated, more sleek and smooth, “Heard both of you getting off this morning, please don't bring Harry over anymore. Officially unwelcome in this house, bud.”

“Excuse me, what?” Harry asked through giggles.

Zayn sighed defeatedly, “You have no one to blame but yourself, sorry.”

Louis rolled his eyes, reaching out in an attempt to get paint on Zayn somewhere but the boy was too quick and it ended up on Liam.

After they finally settled down Liam asked, “So what are you painting, Lou?”

He finally set up a palette of purple, scarlet, yellow, and a vibrant electric blue and started painting the canvas in random streaks of color. 

“Harry.”

“Wow,” Zayn said. “It's looks just like him.”

Louis gave him a dirty look before explaining he was setting up the background first, it was mixed and meddled colors of blue and scarlet in the back, like fuzz. But then the purple and yellow streaked outwards from the middle like a splash of water, from where he was going to place Harry. 

Harry felt like he was drowning in him and he didn’t want anyone to pull him back up.

**

They sat like that all day, just the two of them, sitting on Louis’ old worn out carpet while the boy painted and Harry randomly took photos of him. They talked about nothing and everything and Harry kept thinking that if this was what it was like to stay in Florida and never leave, then he was perfectly fine with leaving his old life behind for this new one with Louis.

Around three o’clock Harry finally checked his phone to see an excruciatingly dumb amount of texts from Niall, complaining that Harry ditched the family for a hot boy and honestly Niall wasn’t wrong.

He sent Niall a photo he had taken of Louis on his phone, one where Louis was laying on his stomach, painting out the fine details of Harry’s long curls, his tongue poking out between his lips and eyebrows furrowed together.

Just captioning it, _we’re pAINTING Niall_.

He burrowed Louis’ computer, logging into his google drive and transferring his favourite photograph he took of his painting.

The sun was seeping into the room, Liam yanking the curtains open before the finally left them alone, and was catching Louis’ golden skin and wild wisps of hair in just the perfect way.

He opened the Drive app on his phone, quickly saving the photo and edited the colors just a bit before uploading it to Instagram.

He captioned it, “ _my sunshine, my only sunshine._ ”

Louis’ phone dinged but he only gave it a glance as he went back to his canvas, he looked fairly close to finishing as well, just working on minor details of Harry’s facial features.

Harry laid down next to the portrait and stared at the ceiling, “I want everyday of the rest of my life to be like one. I don’t ever want to be happier than I am right now, I don’t think I could actually take that kind of emotion.”

Louis snorted, looking away from the artwork only to give him a lazy smile.

“I wish I could paint.” He continued on, just spilling thoughts as they came. “That’s not true, anyone can paint, I wish I could paint the way you do. I wish I could capture people in such a light that you do, and make them feel as beautiful and important as you do-”

“You do, Haz. You do that with your photos.”

“I’m just pressing a button, i’m just moving my finger. It’s no skill compared to this.”

“H, I’m just moving my finger too. It’s just about how I move it and which colors I put where. For you, it’s where you’re pointing the camera and which angle you’re using. Everyone underappreciates and underqualifies their talents when looking at other skills. I can’t take photos for shit, and you can’t paint for shit; but we’re both talented in other things.”

Harry breathed in deeply and smiled on the exhale, “I want to keep you in my pocket.”

“I want to keep you in my apartment, but since you won’t agree to that-” He sat up, sitting the canvas on its side to show Harry. “So I’m keeping this one here instead.”

Harry was conflicted between frowning at Louis’ words and smiling at his art work.

“It’s beautiful, Lou… Makes me feel a bit like Rapunzel.”

Louis outright laughed, “Now you know how I see you.”

The painting was truly immaculate. It was Harry with his hair flowing out all over the canvas, his shoulder broad and his collarbones thick. His eyes looked insanely green and framed with thick lashes and they were prettier in the painting then Harry had ever seen them in a mirror.

His nose was as large and dumb as it was in person but it made him like Louis even more for not trying to sugarcoat it and make it look different.

He had his goofy smile on, the one that Gemma always made fun of him for. He was painted with all of his teeth showing and his eyes all squinty as he was clearly in the middle of laughing and Harry didn’t know he always looked that happy when he laughed.

 

When he made eye contact with Louis he suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotions for him. He took the painting out his dainty hand and carefully rested it back on the floor, reaching out and taking Louis into his lap.

The boy instantly straddled his waist and wrapped his arms around his neck, Harry hugging his waist and burying his face into his neck.

“You just-” He tries to say. “You make me feel so many things I’ve never felt about anyone before.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna fuck me?”

“God, yes.”

He pulled away, quickly lifting Louis’ shirt off and taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly and lapping his tongue over and over until Louis was whining and gripping his shoulders so hard it hurt.

He was slowly circling his hips over Harry’s in a way that he knew Louis probably wasn’t even aware he was doing it. 

Harry gripped Louis’ thighs under his forearms, hoisting him up so he could lay him out on the bed, in the same position they had been in this morning.

He took off the boy’s pants in one swift movement, leaning forward and immediately taking his half hard cock in his mouth, working him until he was fully hard and straining in his mouth.

Louis kept letting out this pathetic guttural noises as he squirmed around the sheets and Harry would probably be giggling at him if he wasn’t rock solid against his own thigh.

He sat up and stood from the bed, taking off Louis’ borrowed shirt and Liam’s stolen underwear as he grabbed a condom and the bottom of lube from the bedside drawer.

When he settled back between Louis’ legs the boy was slowly jerking himself, small hand wrapped around his own cock with the slick glide of Harry’s spit and Harry swore he could come from just watching.

He threw the condom aside for the time being and slicked up three of his own fingers, leaning down and batting the boy’s hand away from his cock, “Gonna get three fingers in you, then have you ride me, yeah?”

Louis groaned, trying to get his hand back around himself, only to be pushed away again, making him whine higher.

Harry swore he could hear a banging on their wall, telling them to shut up but Harry was shoving a finger inside of Louis and that noises he was making were the only sound that mattered in that moment.

He worked one finger in him easily enough, Louis still being slightly stretched from the morning, enough to take one quickly. He grabbed Louis’ wrist and kissed along the pulse point as he pulled his finger out and added second one as he pushed back in.

He could see his jaw clench and his eyes screwed tighter just slightly at the burn but he relaxed himself and let out a deep breath, followed quickly by a moan that made Harry giggle.

Working two fingers in, slowly sliding in and out, in and out, in and out; he lazily scissored them, making Louis’ breath hitch each time, curling at just the last moment to hear the broken off sobs he gave.

“So beautiful Lou,” He mumbled against his wrist. “Could watch you fall apart like this all fucking day.”

He eventually got a third in and stretched him enough for Louis to swat his chest and mutter at him to ‘hurry the fuck up god dammit.’

Harry made a half hearted attempt at wiping his fingers off on the sheets as Louis leaned forward to push him backwards, crawling up to sit on his lap.

“Alrighty then,” Harry muttered, trying to rearrange himself as Louis was apparently making full hearted efforts to sit on his cock as fast as humanly possible. “Lou- Lou, gotta get a condom on first.”

He groaned pathetically as he snatched the rubber from behind them and carefully opened it with the same concentrated face he made while he was painting. When he finally rolled it on his cock and settled his thighs around Harry’s hips he had calmed down enough to get a grip.

He lowered himself slowly down, nudging his rim with Harry’s cock, rubbing it over and over his hole and he honestly couldn’t tell which of them he was trying harder to tease.

“Fuck, Lou, just sit, please.” Harry grunted out, eyes rolling back as Louis smirked, in one quick moment, literally sat himself down on his dick.

The smaller man couldn’t help the small shriek he let out, followed quickly by a small buck of his hips, moving Harry inside of him a bit.

He laid his hands on Louis’ thighs and rubbed up and down them with his blunt nails, making him let out soft like ‘ah ah ah’s over and over again as he ground himself slowly onto Harry.

Slowly but surely Louis finally started to move, working himself up to a bouncing pace, he hands settling on Harry’s chest as he didn’t even bother making sure Harry was good, but instead focusing purely on himself.

He didn’t know why, but it turned Harry on to no end, the fact that Louis was just using his body to get off, didn’t even care if it was good him just trying to please himself.

He moved his hands from his thighs to his waist and bucked into him in short thrusts, meeting Louis in the middle as he sank himself down.

The boy wasn’t making much noise but when Harry looked up at him, it was written all over his face, his mouth hanging open as he eyes looked like they maybe weren’t even focusing on earth anymore.

He was just staring out at nothing as he rode his cock, looking completely overwhelmed to the point where he was literally left speechless.

“You feel so good, Lou,” Harry spoke, trying to bring Louis back down. “So hot and tight around me, baby.”

Louis tightened around him and he swore he saw stars, gripping his waist tighter and fuck up into him faster. “Speak to me Louis, how do you feel?”

Louis pulled a hand away from his chest and wrapped it around himself and Harry couldn’t tell if he was trying to fuck himself down onto his cock or into his own hand.

“Feels incredible, Haz. Feel so full, so good-” He cut himself off with a low moan, eyes slipping shut as Harry held his hips still and used the leverage he had from his feet against the bed to pound into him.

“Gonna come? Huh?” Harry pushed, Louis’ hand working over himself faster and faster. “You gonna come all over yourself like a good boy?”

And that was all it took, it seemed that was always what got Louis, being told he was a good boy if he came, come immediately pouring over his own hand and dripping onto Harry’s stomach.

He fucked him through it, until he was gasping at how over sensitive he was but started moving himself down onto his cock again to try to get Harry off.

He caught Harry’s attention, making sure he was looking as he slowly sucked one of his own fingers into his mouth, come coating his lips as he moaned around the digit.

“Mm, tastes good Harry, want you to come for me yeah? Want to taste you.” And Harry knew that he was just trying to get him off faster but fuck was it working, the image of Louis was his own come painting his lips as he rocked himself onto his dick and moaned for him.

Harry made an odd sound, sounding briefly like he was choking and laughed as his hips came to a complete stop as he came. He let Louis slowly ride him through it before it became too much, pulling out his all together; taking off the condom and stroking himself lightly as he finally opened his eyes again.

“Fuck, Louis. You’re so hot. Want to take a picture of you with come all over you, just like that.”

And to his complete and utter shock, Louis reached behind him, plucked the polaroid out of the fujifilm and handed it to Harry.

He scooped a bit more up from his belly with two fingers and thickly coated his lips before sucking them into his mouth and staring at him sensually.

“Fuck,” He groaned as he switched it on and held it to his eye, snapping the photo. “Going to make me hard again, babe.”

“Could go again, if you want.” Louis shrugged, taking the camera and putting it back on the night stand. “Just give me a bit to breath.

And so they did, they fucked twice more before finally settling into the disgusting sheets, Louis wrapped around his chest, pliant and so so so sleepy.

He honestly felt a little like he got hit by a train but in the best way possible.

After they had gotten each other thoroughly cleaned up, and yelled at a bit by Liam and Zayn, they were on their way to snoring soon enough.

Louis mumbling something about needing to paint Harry more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u got hard/wet when u read it. if not, im sorry im shitty at the porn.
> 
> also hope u cried at all the fluffy pAINTING.
> 
> comments/kudos are 110% loved and if u wanna comment oneshot prompts id love to hear them!!

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, okay- please give me ur thoughts.


End file.
